Amantes para siempre
by Masen Emily
Summary: Él sabía que Bella lo miraba como a un enemigo, pero se derretía cada vez que la tocaba. Y también sabía que haría cualquier cosa para ganar su confianza y reclamarla como suya de una vez por todas. Humanos OoC Summary dentro
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

Edward Cullen se quedó de piedra cuando Bella Swan apareció en su rancho, presentándose como niñera de sus hijas. Aunque no la había visto en muchos años, recordaba cómo aquella mujer despertaba su pasión y lo sacaba de quicio… y cómo su vida hubiera podido ser diferente si no se hubiera visto obligado a abandonarla para casarse con otra mujer…

Él sabía que Bella lo miraba como a un enemigo, pero se derretía cada vez que la tocaba. Y también sabía que haría cualquier cosa para ganar su confianza y reclamarla como suya de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo Uno<strong>_

_Un rancho en el río Willow Aiken, Carolina del Sur_

El pollo de plástico que llevaba engan chado al parachoques saltaba arriba y abajo cada vez que tomaba un bache.

Edward Cullen sonrió, divertido.

-Al menos, tiene sentido del humor -murmuró para sí mismo, mirando a sus hi jas. Las niñas sonreían también. Una buena señal, pensó, apoyándose en una de las co lumnas del porche.

¿Sería esa la chica que había contratado para cuidar de sus hijas?

El polvoriento coche paró a unos metros de ellos y Edward sintió que se quedaba sin respiración cuando vio que de él salían unas piernas desnudas.

Era guapa. No, preciosa. Le recordaba al hada de un cuento que su madre solía Newtonrle de pequeño. Escondía sus ojos tras unas ga fas de sol, tenía el pelo largo de un marrón resplandeciente y un cuerpo voluptuoso. Edward sintió un tirón en la entrepierna.

Había dicho en la agencia que no quería nadie que distrajera a sus peones, pero una mujer bajita y llena de curvas se dirigía hacia él y su forma de caminar era tan sexy que Edward estuvo a punto de taparles los ojos a las niñas. Maldición, pensó. Una ajustada cami seta azul marino, una mini falda vaquera y unas sandalias de tacón nunca le habían que dado tan bien a su difunta esposa.

-Qué bien, no es vieja -dijo Kim, como si fuera un crimen tener más de diez años-. Podemos jugar con ella.

Edward miró a las gemelas.

-La señora Winslow también juega con vo sotras.

Las dos niñas hicieron una mueca.

-Juegos de mesa, un rollo -dijo Kate, mi rando a la mujer-. Es guapa, ¿verdad, papá? -De quedarse sin aliento, pensaba él.

-Sí, cariño, muy guapa.

A dos metros del porche la mujer se paró y Edward se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Como si la conociera de algo.

-¿Edward?

A Edward se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Bella Swan. «Su» Bella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella apoyó una mano en la cadera.

-Puede que a Angela esto le parezca gracioso, pero a mí no.

-A mí tampoco -dijo él, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Siete años an tes había amado a Bella Swan. Y siete años antes había traicionado aquel amor para casarse con otra mujer. Nunca podría decirle por qué. Nunca. Y, sin embargo, una sola mirada y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba lla mándola. Su sangre empezó a calentarse, cuando bajó del porche y se dirigió hacia ella. Siempre había sido así; le gustaba tanto estar a su lado que casi le dolía. Ella era la clase de mujer que hacía que los hombres volvieran la cabeza. La clase de mujer que te hacía sonreír solo porque ella sonríe.

La clase de mujer con la que Edward quería casarse.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de Bella mientras lo veía acercarse; los re cuerdos mezclados con el dolor. Intentó apartarlos, recuperar la compostura, pero él la estaba mirando como lo hacía siete años antes. Como si quisiera devorarla. Y le tem blaban las piernas. Hubiera deseado meterse en el coche y alejarse de allí a toda prisa. Le dolía demasiado. Cuando Edward se paró frente a ella, el deseo de echarse en sus bra zos era tan fuerte que tuvo que clavar los ta cones en el suelo. Aunque pensaba que lo había olvidado, no era así. Y, si se quedaba, cometería el mayor error de su vida.

Entonces, Edward le quitó las gafas de sol. Ella se las arrebató y lo miró a los ojos, buscando al hombre al que una vez había amado.

-¿Trabajas para la agencia de Angela?

-Una tiene que ganarse la vida.

-¿Y tu sueño de ser médico?

-Sigo en ello -contestó Bella-. Acabo de terminar el primer año de prácticas en Geor gia y dentro de dos semanas empiezo en el hospital de Savannah. Me quedan dos años para ser interna.

-Me alegro -sonrió él. Pero era una son risa triste, amarga y Bella sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Su sueño de ser médico había roto su relación... y lo había enviado a los brazos de otra mujer.

-Me parece que no lo dices de verdad.

-Yo nunca quise que fracasaras, Bella.

-No. Solo querías que abandonara mis sueños y viviera los tuyos.

Edward se puso tenso. Era demasiado difícil hablar de aquello frente a las niñas, demasiado difícil por lo que querría decirle. Y por lo que querría hacerle. Su perfume de fresas se metía en sus venas.

-Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también -consiguió decir Bella. Él había cambiado poco, aunque su expresión era más dura que antes. A los treinta y cinco años, era tan guapo como cuando lo había visto por primera vez durante una fiesta en la universidad. Edward había llegado con su amiga Angela Weber, su mentora y propietaria de la empresa Esposas De Alqui ler, y se había marchado con Bella. Él era un hombre mayor que ella, maduro y pode roso que la había vuelto loca. Bella suspiró, apartando los recuerdos de su mente. Había sido una loca enamorándose de él y no pen saba dejar que volviera a ocurrir.

Los dos se miraron durante largo rato sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde está Tanya? -preguntó Bella por fin. Era una pregunta que odiaba hacer, pero se veía obligada.

-Murió hace cuatro años en un accidente de tráfico.

-Lo siento.

-¿La conoces, papá? -escucharon una vocecita.

Bella miró a las niñas que esperaban en el porche. Aunque en la hoja de trabajo no le habían dado el apellido de la familia, una omisión por la que más tarde regañaría a Katherine, sabía que había dos niños en la casa.

-Oh, Edward, cómo se parecen a ti -dijo Bella, saludando a las niñas con la mano.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un cum plido.

-Lo es -dijo ella con sinceridad, mientras las niñas bajaban corriendo del porche.

-Estas dos bellezas son Kim y Kate -las presentó Edward.

-Yo soy Bella Swan -se presentó ella-. Vuestro papá y yo somos viejos amigos -añadió, guiñándoles un ojo.

Edward se relajó un poco, alegrándose de que la animosidad que pudiera sentir contra él no recayera también sobre sus hijas. ¿Cómo iban a hacer que aquello funcionara? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrían vivir bajo el mismo techo, sabiendo que ella lo odiaba? Pero no contarle la verdad evitaría que los viejos sentimientos renacieran, pensó.

Ella lo miró entonces con una sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo, pero Edward intentó disimular. Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué parecía enfadado cuando era ella la herida, la que había terminado sola mientras él con seguía todo lo que quería? Una esposa bella, con cultura y dinero. El complemento per fecto para un rico hacendado.

-Veo que esto no te hace gracia. ¿Qué tal si llamo a Katherine y le pido que busque a otra? -preguntó Bella entonces.

Edward deseaba que se fuera. Verla era como sentir que un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón y cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, el cuchillo se hincaba más profundamente.

-¿Te gustaba mi papá? -preguntó una de las gemelas.

Bella sintió que Edward se ponía tenso.

- La verdad es que me parecía el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Las niñas empezaron a reírse, pero deja ron de hacerlo cuando su padre las miró. Edward imaginaba que se merecía aquella acti tud; había estado ladrándolas durante toda la semana, pero la señora Winslow se había puesto enferma y él tenía que encargarse de cientos de caballos, vacas, cerdos y pollos, además de aquellas dos traviesas que se metían donde no tenían que meterse. Adoraba a sus hijas, pero alguien tenía que estar pendiente de ellas las veinticuatro horas del día. Edward miró a Bella, preguntán dose si ella podría con aquel par de bichejos.

-Yo puedo soportar la situación -dijo en tonces-. ¿Y tú?

Era un reto y Bella lo sabía. Edward no de bería retarla.

Sin problema.

-Estupendo -murmuró él, dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

-Ah, vaya, ya empezamos con el mal hu mor.

Edward se volvió, arqueando una ceja, pero Bella sonrió inocentemente. Las niñas se habían colocado a su lado y sonreían también, encantadas. Tres mujeres, pensó Edward. Estupendo. Cuando entraron en la casa, Edward tiró el sombrero sobre una mesa y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Las niñas se sentaron frente al televisor.

Bella estaba mirando alrededor.

-Bonita casa, Edward.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué es lo primero?

El señaló la cocina.

-¿Qué te han dicho en la agencia?

-Que necesitabas una esposa temporal y una niñera para dos crías.

-No necesito una esposa -corrigió Edward, clavando en ella sus ojos.

-Hablaba de forma figurada.

Ella miró de arriba abajo y Bella se puso una mano en la cadera, sin amedrentarse.

-Necesito una cocinera y alguien que cuide de mis hijas. También tendrás que ha cer el trabajo de la casa, pero es algo tempo ral. Solo hasta que vuelva la señora Winslow -explicó él-. Podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda, ¿me entiendes?

-Muy bien.- El único papel que ella podía hacer en su vida era el de ama de llaves y él acababa de dejarlo muy claro.

-Y tendrás que cocinar para siete perso nas.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No me importa. Mientras haya comida... -El la miró, escéptico.

-No recuerdo que fueras una gran coci nera.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas en siete años, Edward.

La misteriosa sonrisa femenina lo puso nervioso. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle dónde había estado todo aquel tiempo, qué había hecho además de graduarse en la uni versidad. Pero estaba decidido a que su rela ción con ella fuera estrictamente profesio nal. Aunque siguiera siendo tan sexy que los vaqueros lo apretaran en la entrepierna.

-Supongo que eso habrá que verlo, ¿no? - dijo él entonces, cortante como un látigo.

Bella frunció el ceño. Aquel no era el Edward que ella recordaba. Aquel hombre era tan duro por dentro como por fuera. No ha bía sonreído ni una vez desde que se habían visto y casi esperaba que sacase una espada, trazase una línea en la alfombra y la retara a cruzarla. La miraba de forma intensa con sus ojos verdes... esos ojos que seguían ejer ciendo en ella un efecto abrumador.

-Si lo dudas, ¿por qué aceptas que me quede?

-No tengo mucho tiempo y tú ya estás aquí.

-Vaya. Gracias por la confianza.

Edward suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a soportar aque llas dos semanas si lo único que deseaba era besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento?

-No quería decir eso.

-Mira, Edward. Nuestro pasado está muerto y enterrado. No tienes ninguna razón para estar enfadado conmigo... - Bella dejó col gada la frase, para recordarle que era ella quien debía estar enfadada-. Si voy a traba jar para ti, al menos podrías ser amable.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron. Ella debería estar inmunizada a esa mirada. Pero no lo estaba. Y no ayudaba nada que tuviera que levantar el cuello para verle la cara, ha ciéndola sentir como una gamba en un mar de tiburones. Ni que la camiseta le quedase aún mejor que siete años atrás. Ni que, por un segundo, Bella recordara cómo era completamente desnudo.

Aquello no entraba en sus planes, pensó, intentando concentrarse mientras él descri bía sus obligaciones. De la cocina pasaron al cuarto de lavar y de allí al pasillo.

-Este es mi despacho. Nadie puede entrar aquí sin mi permiso -dijo Edward, sin mirarla.

-Sí, mi capitán -bromeó Bella.

Edward la miró con recelo y ella parpadeó inocentemente mientras subían la escalera hasta el segundo piso.

-Tu habitación -dijo, abriendo una puerta.

Era una habitación normal, decorada de forma agradable y con mucha luz. Bella no había tenido una habitación propia hasta que llegó a la universidad, pero las paredes significaban poco para ella; era lo que había dentro lo que importaba.

-Está muy bien -dijo, dejando el bolso so bre la cama y quitándose las sandalias-. Su pongo que tendrás cosas que hacer -añadió, saliendo de la habitación.

Edward fue tras ella, sorprendido.

-¿No vas a...?

-¿Qué? ¿A hacer más preguntas? -lo inte rrumpió ella-. No es para eso para lo que me has contratado. La agencia me describió bien el trabajo y no tendremos ningún pro blema. ¿Verdad, niñas? -preguntó, cuando entraban en el salón. Las gemelas se dieron la vuelta, mirándolos por encima del sofá como si fueran dos ardillitas. Bella les guiñó un ojo. Eran preciosas y, seguramente, llenas de energía, pero parecían contenerse delante de su padre-. ¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer antes de que te vayas?

-No -contestó él, sintiendo como si lo es tuviera echando de su propia casa-. Suelo cenar cuando se pone el sol.

-Muy bien.

Edward se sentó en el sofá y colocó a las ni ñas sobre sus piernas.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme un rato más -suspiró, poniendo cara de exagerada tris teza. Las niñas rieron.

- Pero hay que darle de comer a los caba llos -dijo Kate.

- Porque si no, no engordan -añadió su hermana-. No pasa nada, papá.

Eran unas niñas tan maduras que el cora zón de Edward se encogió.

-Portáos bien. No hagáis lo de ayer.

-Sí, papá -dijeron las dos a la vez.

-¿Prometido? -preguntó él, levantando un dedo. Las niñas engancharon sus deditos al dedo de su padre, asintiendo con la ca beza. Edward las besó antes de levantarse del sofá.

A Bella le hubiera gustado estar tan cerca de su padre. Había perdido a su ma dre a los siete años y su padre, un viajante de comercio, la había llevado por todo el país. Conoció a mucha gente, visitó muchas ciudades, pero nadie le había enseñado lo que era la permanencia. Nunca había tenido un hogar hasta que llegó a la universidad. Las hijas de Edward habían crecido en aquella casa, probablemente se casarían con chicos del pueblo y la ceremonia tendría lugar en el propio rancho... Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Habría sido allí donde Edward y Tanya se habían casado? Pero no debería se guir por ese camino. Era demasiado dolo roso.

-Esas niñas son toda mi vida, Bella -dijo Edward entonces.

Él llevaba el corazón en la mano en ese momento y Bella se sintió emocionada por la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

-Las cuidaré bien, te lo prometo -le ase guró. Edward asintió antes de desaparecer-. Yo tengo un montón de cosas que hacer -dijo entonces, dirigiéndose a las niñas-. Podéis seguir viendo la tele y matando vuestras neu ronas o echarme una mano para que poda mos divertirnos más tarde. ¿Qué decís?

-¿Cómo vamos a divertirnos?

Bella se quedó pensativa.

-Supongo que esa debe ser una decisión de grupo.

Las niñas saltaron del sofá y la siguieron como los ratones al proverbial flautista.

-¿Esa es su nueva esposa, jefe?

Edward no contestó la pregunta del peón y siguió caminando hasta el establo.

-Creí que las novias por correo eran cosa del siglo pasado - rió Tyler.

-Supongo que has terminado de hacer todo lo que tienes que hacer si estás ahí to cándote las narices -replicó Edward entonces, poniéndose los guantes.

El joven Seth estaba colocando balas de paja en el camión.

Edward paró un momento para dar órdenes antes de entrar en el establo. La subasta de ca ballos de raza tendría lugar una semana más tarde y sus animales tenían que estar en ópti mas condiciones. Edward echó un vistazo a una yegua que estaba a punto de parir, sonriendo para sus adentros. Otro pura sangre corrien do por sus tierras, pensó. Todo el mundo sa bía que lo importante para un criador no eran tanto los animales como las tierras en las que se criaban. Aquellas tierras habían perte necido a un Cullen desde la revolución americana y Edward siempre había sentido que sus ancestros lo vigilaban. Tenía una reputa ción y una tradición que mantener, pero es taba empezando a ser difícil conjugar sus obli gaciones como propietario y como padre.

Edward murmuró una maldición. Sabía que estaba evitando pensar en Bella. No había sido muy amable con ella, desde luego. Pero no era culpa suya que no pudiera controlar sus emociones cuando estaba a su lado. Bella despertaba todos los recuerdos que había suprimido desde que rompió con ella y se casó con Tanya.

Pero no podía contarle la verdad, pensaba mientras ensillaba su caballo; ni siquiera para comprobar si a ella se le había roto el corazón como a él. Eso solo empeoraría la si tuación. Mientras cabalgaba, intentaba no pensar que la única mujer a la que había amado estaba precisamente en su casa en ese momento. Y tampoco quería pensar que su primer pensamiento, su primera reacción al verla había sido preguntarse si seguiría estando tan guapa desnuda como lo estaba ves tida.

Bella tomó la cesta de la merienda y se dirigió por el camino rodeado de árboles hasta los establos. A su lado, Kim y Kate, cada una con un termo en la mano. Cuando llega ron donde estaban los peones, Bella lanzó un silbido que hizo volver cabezas.

-Hola -saludó a los hombres, levantando la cesta-. ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

Los hombres dejaron lo que estaban ha ciendo y corrieron hacia la parte trasera del camión donde ella había colocado la cesta. Bella se presentó a sí misma y los peones la saludaron cordialmente. Mike Newton era alto y delgado, con unos dientes blanquísimos y muy poca vergüenza. El joven la miró de arriba abajo descaradamente hasta que Seth, el más joven, le dio un codazo. Tam bién estaba Ronnie, de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo demasiado largo para su edad. Y Bubba.

- ¿Qué nombre es ese de Bubba? -pre guntó Bella, sonriendo al hombre de pelo gris y camiseta manchada de sudor.

- Robert. Bob.

Otro de los hombres, Tyler, tomó a las ni ñas en brazos y las sentó en la parte trasera del camión, sobre una bala de paja.

- La señorita Bella ha hecho bocadillos -dijo Kate-. Unos bocadillos muy grandes.

- Los he hecho de carne, de jamón y queso, de pavo y de ensalada -sonrió ella-. Y he traído café para ti, Ronnie. Kim me ha dicho que te gusta mucho.

- Gracias, señorita -dijo el hombre.

Bella sacó los bocadillos para los peones y dos de manteca de cacahuete para las niñas. Mientras comían, observaba el ran cho. La casa era grande, de dos pisos, con un porche que la rodeaba por completo.

Tenía seis habitaciones y una pequeña ca seta para invitados cerca de la piscina. Tras los establos y los graneros, la caseta de los peones. Era un lugar hermoso y relajante. El río Willow. Había olvidado el nombre con los años.

El sonido de unos cascos llegó hasta ellos entonces. Era Edward, montado sobre un caba llo negro. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco. Sobre el caballo, Edward exudaba mas culinidad y poder. Incluso a esa distancia, Bella sintió que los ojos del hombre se des lizaban por su cuerpo y se paraban donde no deberían.

«Sigue haciendo que me tiemblen las pier nas», pensó.

Edward llegó galopando hasta ellos y Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo para no abanicarse, les pidió a las niñas que la ayudaran a guardar las cosas en la cesta. Mientras estaba de es paldas, notó que él se acercaba y su pulso se aceleró.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Edward, bajando del caballo de un salto.

Si pensaba que ella iba a salir corriendo, se había equivocado. Nada, ni siquiera su mi rada intimidatoria, iba a hacer que se echara atrás.

-Venga, todo el mundo a trabajar -dijo Bella, señalando a los peones. Los hombres se alejaron rápidamente y Edward clavó en ella sus ojos verdes-. ¿Tanto te duele?

-¿Si me duele qué?

-Sonreír.

Desarmado, Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no -dijo por fin, pregun tándose si estaba enfadado porque los peo nes estaban coqueteando con ella o porque Bella estaba siendo amable con todo el mundo menos con él.

-Vamos, niñas.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo toda la ma ñana? -preguntó él, tomando a sus hijas en brazos.

-La colada -contestaron ellas, sonriendo.

-Nunca queréis hacerla conmigo.

-Con ella es divertido -dijo Kate-. Y ahora vamos a nadar en la piscina.

-Espero que no te importe -dijo Bella. Edward dudó un momento-. Yo soy una nada dora excelente.

-Tendría que comprobar el nivel de cloro.

-Ya lo he hecho yo -dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.

-Gracias, señorita Bella -se despidieron los peones.

-De nada, chicos. No trabajéis demasiado.

-Tú dales ideas -escuchó la voz profunda de Edward.

-De nada, jefe. Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

No era verdad. No tenía por qué haber preparado bocadillos para los peones. Y tam poco le gustaba que lo llamara jefe, pero quizá era mejor porque marcaría una ba rrera entre ellos.

Edward volvió a montar sobre su caballo. Es taría allí un par de horas más, reparando va llas o haciendo cualquier cosa para no acer carse a Bella. No quería verla en la piscina; no quería verla en bañador porque entonces recordaría cómo era hacer el amor con ella.

* * *

><p>Como prometí, y me gusta cumplir lo que digo, les traigo esta nueva adaptación. No olviden que es OoC!<p>

Me encanta adaptar historias que son diferentes entre si y no siempre el mismo estilo, espero que también les guste a ustedes y dejen su comentario.

No olviden pasar por la página de Facebook y poner me gusta! www . facebook . com / MasenEmily

Aquellos lectores que no puedan publicar su comentario aqui, lo pueden hacer en facebook sin problemas. Allí me es más fácil responder todo.

Y como siempre, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia. Si no le tuviera fe, no la adaptaria para ustedes (:


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

- Bella había aprendido a cocinar.

No estaba seguro de qué era lo que había preparado de cena, pero de la cocina llegaba un aroma delicioso. La Bella que él cono cía solo sabía calentar agua o meter comida en el microondas.

Se había convertido en otra mujer.

Los peones entraron tras él y cada uno ocupó su sitio en la mesa, frente a la que es taban sentadas sus hijas con un vaso de le che.

- Siéntense, caballeros. La cena está ser vida -anunció Bella, entrando en el come dor con una enorme bandeja llena de pollo frito-. Sombreros fuera o no hay cena aña dió, irritada. Los hombres se quitaron el sombrero a toda prisa y ella sonrió, mientras colocaba la bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿Qué ha preparado, señorita Bella? -preguntó Seth.

- Pollo a la castellana. Es una receta que me dio una amiga -contestó ella. Edward se sir vió un trozo de pollo, sin mirarla-. No seas tí mido. Hay mucho más en el horno.

Bella estaba tan cerca que Edward sintió su aliento en el cuello.

- ¿Contenta? -preguntó, tomando una pe chuga.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-El pollo se toma con esta salsa italiana -explicó, señalando la salsera. Después, se acercó a las niñas-. ¿Os gusta? -preguntó.

Las gemelas asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Y a ti? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a Edward.

- Mucho. -contestó él.

- Sorprendido, ¿verdad? -sonrió ella. Edward la miró sin decir nada-. Admítelo, no creías que pudieras cocinar.

- No admito nada.

Bella sonrió dulcemente mientras salía del comedor. Edward se dio cuenta unos segun dos después de que no había sitio para ella en la mesa y la siguió hasta la cocina. Estaba sentada en un taburete, comiendo mientras leía un libro de medicina. Parecía una figu rita de porcelana, inclinada sobre el libro, con el tenedor en la mano. Tan pequeñita, tan sola, pensó, con el corazón encogido. Aquello hizo que recordara lo poco que Bella había tenido en la vida. ¿Cuántas veces habría cenado sola? ¿Cuántas vacaciones ha bría pasado sola?

- Bella -la llamó. Ella levantó la cabeza-. ¿No vas a cenar con nosotros?

- Estoy aquí para encargarme de la casa, no como una invitada - sonrió ella.

- A las niñas les gustaría.

- Pero a mí no -dijo Bella. Edward se acercó y su corazón empezó a dar saltos-. Estoy aquí de forma temporal, Edward. No quiero que las niñas se hagan ilusiones solo porque tú y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo.

- Nos conocimos muy bien.

En sentido bíblico. Los dos recordaron entonces las largas noches que habían pa sado explorándose el uno al otro. Era difícil borrar esas imágenes y aún más difícil borrar el dolor que había sentido cuando se separa ron. Especialmente cuando él la miraba como la estaba mirando en aquel momento.

- No sigas por ahí.

- Bella...

- No, Edward -lo interrumpió ella, mirán dolo a los ojos-. No puedo sentarme frente a ti sin recordar que me dejaste sin una expli cación.

- Bella, tengo que decirte...

- No. -volvió a interrumpido ella-. Tanya me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecieron de furia.

- Me lo puedo imaginar.

- Ya no importa. Me queda muy poco para conseguir una plaza de médico.

- Y, como antes, nada va a detenerte.

- He sacrificado muchas cosas para conse guirlo, Edward.

-Lo sé. Pero los dos sabemos que sigue ha biendo algo entre tú y yo.

- No podemos revivir el pasado. Han pa sado demasiadas cosas.

- Sé que te hice daño y...

- Si no recuerdo mal, no te molestaste en preguntármelo hace siete años - rió Bella. Una risa amarga. Edward iba a decir algo, pero ella levantó una mano-. Ya no importa, Edward.

El apretó los dientes. Sí importaba. Aun que ella fuera demasiado testaruda como para admitirlo. Aquel no era el momento de discutir ese asunto, pero lo harían, pensó. Tendrían que hacerlo.

«¿Estás preparado para contarle la ver dad?», escuchó una voz en su interior.

-Pasa algún tiempo con tus hijas, Edward. Pregúntales cómo lo han pasado en la pis cina -dijo ella antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro-. Por cierto, me han ayudado a hacer la cena.

Edward se sintió como un canalla por no prestarles suficiente atención a las niñas. Pero no podía evitarlo y esa era la razón por la que había contratado a Bella.

Cuando salió de la cocina, ella apretó el li bro contra su pecho, tragándose las lágri mas. Había creído estar por encima de aque llo, pero se había equivocado. ¿No había concentrado todas sus energías en su carrera? Sin embargo, allí estaba, en su casa, trabajando para él. Y era horrible. Odiaba darse cuenta de que Edward nunca había desa parecido de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía perdo narlo? Lo había amado con toda su alma y cuando Edward le pidió que dejara su carrera para casarse con él, había estado a punto de aceptar. Pero se habían peleado. Edward no podía entender que ella hubiera soñado con ser médico desde que era una niña. Bella no podía dejar sus estudios y él no daba su brazo a torcer. Quería tener una carrera y sa bía que si la hubiera abandonado lo habría odiado por ello.

Pero no había esperado que la abando nase por otra mujer.

Tanya había puesto sus ojos en Edward desde que Bella y él empezaron a salir, pero no había creído que su compañera la traicionara ni que Edward se enamorase de aquella típica belleza sureña. Aunque eso solo había sido una parte. Bella no era sufi cientemente buena para él. No tenía una fa milia impecable, ni una educación esmerada como Tanya Denali. Bella era una chica pobre que estudiaba gracias a una beca y a un trabajo de camarera. Nunca podría es tar a la altura de los Cullen.

Cuando Tanya le mostró el maravilloso anillo de compromiso con expresión de triunfo, Bella pensó que iba a morirse.

Y recordarlo hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

«Es demasiado tarde para volver atrás», le decía una voz.

- Cálmate, Bella.

- ¿Calmarme? Te lo juro, Angela, po dría...

- ¿Darme una paliza? -la interrumpió su amiga al otro lado del hilo.

Bella tuvo que sonreír.

- Sí, pero te estropearía el peinado -dijo, dejándose caer sobre la cama-. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

- Ha sido el destino, cariño. El llamó y tú eras la primera de la lista.

- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que me coloca bas en una posición muy incómoda?

- Tú eres una mujer fuerte, Bella.

- Y su ex novia.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Edward no me quiere aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bella dejó escapar un gruñido.

-El hecho de que me queden dos semanas para ocupar mi plaza en el hospital es un recordatorio constante de por qué nos separamos.

- Y Tanya no tiene nada que ver, ¿no? -Bella no quería hablar de Tanya. Ella estaba muerta, era parte del pasado. Nadie, ni siquiera Angela, conocía los detalles del matrimonio de Edward. Era como si él se hubiera apartado del mundo desde enton ces.

- Tanya no apareció en la historia hasta que Edward y yo nos peleamos. Además, ella te nía todas las cualidades para convertirse en una Cullen y...

- No digas bobadas.

- No habría funcionado -siguió Bella como si Angela no hubiese hablado-. Él quería una esposa y una madre. Yo quería una carrera. Y sigo queriéndola. Además, no tengo tiempo.

- Tienes dos semanas -insistió Angela. Bella no dijo nada-. Bueno, haz lo que quieras. ¿Cómo está Edward, por cierto? -Bella sonrió.

- Ya sabes cómo envejecen los buenos vi nos.

- Entonces, tiene que estar para comér selo.

- Más que eso -suspiró ella. Rico, pode roso, guapo, seguro de sí mismo y un amante extraordinario. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

- ¿Y sus hijas?

- Guapísimas. Dos niñas encantadoras.

- Te estás enamorando de ellas.

- Cualquiera lo haría.

- ¿Y de su papá?

- Ese es un tema muerto, Angela. Pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Nada... no es nada.

- ¿Qué querías decir, Isabella?

Bella sonrió. Angela se merecía sufrir un poco.

- Ya sabes.

- ¿Qué es lo que sé?

- Donde ha habido brasas...

- Eso espero. A mí no me importaría nada que una brasa como Edward Anthony Cullen se acercara a mí.

Edward Anthony. Bella había olvidado su nom bre completo.

- Cuidado con lo que deseas, idiota.

- Idiota tú -dijo Angela cariñosamente.

Bella escuchó voces en ese momento y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Las voces llegaban del piso de arriba, seguramente de la habitación de las niñas.

- Tengo que irme. Edward está dando gritos.

- Ve con él, cariño. .

Bella dejó el teléfono sobre la cama. Pero si lo hubiera pensado dos veces, quizá no habría subido esa escalera.

- ¡Kimberley Grace Cullen, abre la puerta ahora mismo!

- ¡No puedo, papá!

- Me prometiste no cerrar con llave.

- Estamos bien, papá. No somos niñas pe queñas.

- ¿Cómo que no? Sois mis niñas -dijo él. Las gemelas rieron-. Voy a tirar la puerta abajo.

- ¡No! -gritaron las niñas.

Edward suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara. No quería que las niñas se bañaran sin supervisión.

- Es normal.

Cuando Edward se volvió, vio a Bella a su lado.

- Soy su padre.

- Eres un hombre y no quieren que las veas desnudas.

- ¡Pero si las he visto desnudas durante cinco años! -exclamó él

Bella llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar, niñas? -preguntó. Al otro lado hubo un silencio y, unos segundos des pués, alguien descorrió el cerrojo. Bella entró en el baño y le hizo un gesto a Edward, que pretendía entrar tras ella-. ¿Sin burbu jas?

- ¿Burbujas? -las gemelas se miraron una a otra-. La señora Winslow no nos deja hacer burbujas. Siempre nos está metiendo prisa.

Edward se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, sus pirando.

- Bueno, a veces hay que darse prisa -dijo Bella, tomando una esponja-. Pero una mujer necesita darse un baño de espuma de vez en cuando. Es un lujo que nos podemos permitir.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Edward desde el pasi llo.

- Porque somos mujeres. Nos gusta pintarnos las uñas, hablar de hombres, de vestidos, de política internacional... y hacer planes para el futuro.

- Convertirse en una pasa es una pérdida de tiempo.

Bella miró al cielo y las niñas hicieron lo mismo.

- Tú eres un hombre. Nunca lo entende rás.

- Una cosa de chicas, ¿no?

- Eso es. Bueno, niñas, hora de lavarse el pelo.

Aquella era la peor parte, pensó Edward. Pero no escuchó las quejas de siempre y asomó la cabeza. Las niñas se habían puesto una toallita sobre los ojos mientras ella les aclaraba el pelo y así no les entraba jabón. Debería habérsele ocurrido a él, pensó. Se habría ahorrado muchas lágrimas.

- Ya puedes entrar, papá -escuchó la voz de Kate unos minutos después.

Edward entró, sonriendo.

- Sabía que debajo de toda esa suciedad es taban mis niñas.

Mientras las peinaban, Edward miraba el re flejo de Bella en el espejo. Seguía siendo la morena sexy de la que una vez se había ena morado y no quería ni pensar en cómo le gustaba verla allí, con sus hijas, porque no iba a quedarse.

- Tenéis un pelo precioso -murmuró ella, peinando la larga melena de Kate.

- Hora de irse a la cama -dijo Edward poco después. Las niñas corrieron a su habitación-. Gracias. Yo habría tardado toda la noche.

- De nada -sonrió Bella.

- Llevo sufriendo esta timidez durante una semana.

- Tienes que respetar su privacidad. Cré eme, esto solo es el principio -dijo ella-. ¿Por qué no vas a Newtonrles un cuento?

Edward asintió. Se daba cuenta de que las ni ñas necesitaban una presencia femenina más joven y amable que la señora Winslow.

Bella entró en el dormitorio de las niñas media hora más tarde y se encontró a Edward dormido en una mecedora entre las camitas de las niñas. La tierna escena hizo que su co razón se encogiera. Ella deseaba ser amada y necesitada de esa forma. Deseaba tener un hogar, una familia...

Cuando miró alrededor, vio fotografías de Edward y las niñas, pero no vio ninguna de Tanya. Y las gemelas no la habían mencio nado ni una vez. Pero ella tampoco hablaba de su madre porque los recuerdos eran de masiado vagos. Kim y Kate probablemente ni siquiera recordaban a Tanya porque ha bía muerto cuando eran muy pequeñas. ¿Se ría por eso por lo que no había fotografías?

Bella se acercó a Edward y tocó suavemen te su hombro.

- Si duermes en esa mecedora, lo vas a la mentar por la mañana-susurró.

Edward sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Sigues teniendo una voz muy dulce, Bella.

- Dime eso cuando me enfade.

Él frunció el ceño. Nunca la había visto enfadada. Ni siquiera dolida. No le había dado la oportunidad. Cuándo abrió los ojos y vio que Bella estaba arropando a las niñas se le puso el corazón en la garganta.

¿Cómo podía haberlas abandonado Tanya?, se preguntaba. El recuerdo lo ator mentaba en momentos como aquel, cuando se daba cuenta de que las niñas necesitaban una madre. Edward tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Bella estaba allí solo de forma temporal. No podía pensar en ella en esos términos. Si lo hacía, los dos terminarían de nuevo con el corazón roto.

Edward estuvo trabajando en su despacho durante casi todo el día. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa y la curiosidad hizo que saliera al pasillo. Llamó a Bella, pero no hubo respuesta y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo grande y solitaria que era la casa. Un pensamiento extraño. Cuando sa lió al porche, vio a Bella debajo de su co che.

Las niñas jugaban alrededor mientras ella parecía estar arreglando el motor. Edward no podía apartar la mirada de sus piernas des nudas.

- ¿Qué estás poniendo, una media en el ventilador? -preguntó él, inclinándose a su lado.

Bella levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada, y se golpeó sin querer contra la rodilla del hom bre.

- ¡Ay! Sí -contestó, frotándose la frente-. Una chica tiene que tener recursos.

- ¿Por qué no te compras otro coche? Este es un cacharro.

- No es un cacharro -replicó ella-. ¿Te im porta pasarme la llave inglesa?

- ¿Para qué lo estás arreglando precisa mente ahora?

- Voy a ir con las niñas al mercado.

- ¿No pensarás llevar a mis hijas en esa lata de sardinas?

- ¡Calla! -dijo ella, tapando un faro con la mano, como si fuera el oído del coche-. Así no te vas a hacer amigo de mi cacharro -ex plicó. Edward tuvo que sonreír. Bella siempre había tenido sentido del humor-. ¿Qué quie res que haga?

Edward llamó a Mike Newton y el peón saltó la verja y acudió corriendo.

- ¿Sí, jefe?

- Trae mi coche para la señorita Swan, por favor.

- ¿Tu coche? -repitió Bella. Había visto camiones, tractores y furgonetas, pero no ha bía visto ningún coche en el rancho.

-¿Quiere que la lleve yo, jefe? -preguntó el chico.

Edward lo miró. Mike Newton estaba mirando los muslos desnudos de Bella como si fueran muslos de pollo con salsa barbacoa.

-No hace falta. La señorita Swan es una buena conductora.

-Entonces, ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto -contestó Edward.

Bella sonrió. Una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos castaños y que hacía aparecer un ho yito en su mejilla. Podría acostumbrarse a ver esa sonrisa cada día, pensó Edward cuando la vio levantarse de un salto y entrar en la casa para cambiarse de ropa.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella volvía con las niñas conduciendo un Mercedes negro. «El coche de la empresa», lo había llamado Edward.

Cuando estaban sacando las bolsas del ma letero y Bella se preguntaba dónde estaba su coche, Edward apareció montado sobre un caballo de color castaño.

- ¿Dónde está mi coche?

- He hecho que se lo llevara la grúa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es un cacharro peligroso, Bella.

- ¡Pero es mi cacharro, no el tuyo!

- Un coche que se sujeta con pegamento, cariño. Entiérralo y compra otro.

- Si pudiera comprarme uno, ¿no crees que lo habría hecho?

- Entonces, yo te lo compraré.

- ¡Baja de ese caballo y te diré un par de cosas! -exclamó ella entonces. Sonriendo, Edward bajó del caballo y se acercó, quitándose los guantes-. No necesito caridad, Edward Cullen. Y no pienso dejar que tomes decisio nes por mí.

- Si quieres tu coche, llamaré al taller para que vuelvan a traerlo.

- Hazlo, ahora mismo.

Edward se echó hacia atrás el sombrero. - Solo quería ayudarte.

- Estabas manipulándome. Haciéndome saber que puedes hacer lo que quieras porque tienes dinero -replicó ella, furiosa-. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pedir mi opinión?

- Habrías dicho que no.

- Y tú lo sabías, pero lo has hecho de todas formas.

- No quiero que conduzcas ese cacharro.

Su tono de superioridad hizo que Bella deseara darle una patada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da vergüenza?

-¡No, maldita sea, porque no quiero que te pase nada malo!

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos.

- Ya he me han pasado muchas cosas ma las, Edward. Y nunca ha parecido importarte -murmuró, antes de entrar en la casa.

- ¡Bella!

- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que mi coche esté donde estaba.

Bella no volvió a hablarIe. Ni siquiera lo miró durante la cena hasta que el coche estuvo donde ella quería. Y entonces solo se molestó en lanzar sobre él una mirada de ad vertencia.

Edward miró el viejo cacharro con rabia y le dio una patada. El guardabarros trasero cayó al suelo.

- ¡Te he visto! -le llegó una voz desde la casa. Edward tuvo que sonreír. Tener a Bella Swan alrededor hacía que la vida fuera más interesante. De nuevo.

* * *

><p>Veo que a muchos les ha interesado la historia (no por los reviews, sino por las visitas). Espero que la sigan leyendo.<p>

Cambiando de tema, estos últimos días se esta hablando mucho de la ley SOPA. Realmente me parece muy agresiva. No es justo que el trabajo de muchisimas personas se vea afectado por una ley. Personalmente, apoyo las opiniones que tiene wikipedia al respecto. Espero que no se lleve a cabo por el bien de todos.

Los espero en la página de facebook!

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily  
><strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

Se estaba portando bien. Estupendamente bien, controlando su de seo por ella, evitándola cuando deseaba to carIa con toda su alma. Hasta que se la encontró desnuda.

Bueno, casi desnuda.

Edward clavó el hacha en la madera y el golpe resonó por las colinas.

Era como si estuviera desnuda, con todo lo que aquel biquini dejaba al descubierto.

Edward se mantuvo de espaldas mientras se guía cortando madera. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que la cinturilla de sus vaqueros estuvo empapada de sudor. Pero eso no conseguía apagar el deseo que corría por sus venas.

No quería mirar hacia la piscina porque ella estaba allí, con un biquini rosa estilo tanga. Edward cerró los ojos. Esperaba que los peones no la vieran porque causaría una es tampida.

Edward colocó otro tronco y lo golpeó con el hacha. El golpe seco lo partió por la mitad.

- Hola.

- Hola -contestó él sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme? -preguntó Bella.

-¿Sigues llevando esa cosa que llamas bi quini?

- Sí - rió ella-. Edward, no seas bobo.

Él colocó otro tronco y lo partió por la mi tad, sin mirarla.

- Vuelve con las niñas.

- ¿Estás enfadado por lo del coche?

- No.

- Muy bien, jefe. Disfruta de tu soledad.

Edward maldijo entre dientes. No era por el coche. ¡Era por ella! Verla, desearla, incluso discutir con ella encendía su deseo y, sobretodo, el sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho; por lo que su sentido del deber le había obligado a hacer, apartándolo de ella. No se merecía su amabilidad. Y no poder ali viar su culpa contándole la verdad era una carga más pesada de lo que había imaginado. Ella nunca lo perdonaría, pensó, dese ando que las dos semanas terminasen de una vez. Y, al mismo tiempo, rezando para que no terminasen nunca.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro.

Bella caminaba hacia la piscina donde sus hijas estaban tomando la merienda. Se había puesto un pareo para cubrir aquel biquini que debía ser ilegal y tenía la cabeza incli nada, como si estuviera triste.

Edward se sintió como un canalla. Y más cuando vio que Bella había dejado una ja rra con agua helada y un bocadillo envuelto en papel celofán.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y pronto.

O iba a volverse loco.

Edward golpeó el flanco del caballo con la bota, intentando que el animal obedeciera sus órdenes, pero no funcionaba. Atribuía el fracaso a que estaba distraído y eso lo irri taba profundamente. La presencia de Bella lo hacía recordar que él era un hombre y ella, una hermosa mujer.

Y lo dulce que había sido estar con ella.

Y cómo él lo había estropeado todo. Edward escuchó risas y levantó la mirada. Bella y las niñas salían corriendo de la casa. Las tres estaban guapísimas.

- Las niñas se están encariñando con ella -dijo Tayler.

- Sí -murmuró él, sin apartar los ojos del trío.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a ver si necesitan algo?

- No hace falta -dijo Edward, tirando de las crines del caballo para obligarlo a hacer el circuito mientras seguía escuchando las risas de sus hijas.

Estaban entrando en la cochiquera y Edward pudo ver que Bella hacía una mueca de asco. Al menos, aprendería lo que era la vida en un rancho, pensó. Y entonces recordó cómo se quejaba Tanya cada vez que tenía que acercarse a los animales. Debería haber sabido que ella no estaba hecha para la vida en el campo...

- ¡Papá, papá! -escuchó la voz de Kate en ese momento. La niña parecía asustada.

Edward bajó del caballo y corrió hacia la co chiquera. Bella se había caído dentro y los cerdos la rodeaban.

- ¡No te muevas! -gritó, saltando la valla.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero resbaló en el barro.

- Creo que les gusto -intentó bromear, pero Edward podía detectar el miedo en su voz mientras gritaba a los cerdos para que se apartasen y la tomaba en brazos-. No hace falta. Soy capaz de...

- Calla -la interrumpió él, sentándola so bre la valla.

- Gracias, yo...

- ¿Cómo te has metido ahí?

- Se me cayó el cubo y estaba intentando recogerlo.

Edward miró a sus hijas.

- ¿No le habéis dicho que nunca se debe entrar ahí?

Las niñas se miraron sin decir nada.

- Edward...

Él la interrumpió con una mirada.

- No. Su responsabilidad era decirte cuáles son las reglas.

- Ha sido culpa mía.

- ¡Esos animales son peligrosos, Bella! Puede que no lo creas, pero podrían haberte comido.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿Porque has tenido que dejar tu trabajo para rescatarme? ¿Porque he cometido un error? -pre guntó ella, poniéndose las manos en las ca deras-. ¿O solo necesitabas una excusa para ponerte a gritar?

- ¡No estoy gritando!

Tras ellos escucharon unas risotadas.

Edward lanzó una mirada furiosa sobre los tres peones que observaban la escena.

- ¡Pues no hablemos del peligro que su pone montar un caballo sin silla! -le espetó ella-. ¡Y a tu edad!

- ¿Mi edad? ¡Llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida!

- ¡Pues yo llevo haciendo esto solo cuatro días, Edward Anthony, así que será mejor que me des un respiro! -exclamó Bella, saliendo de la cochiquera con las dos gemelas tras ella.

Edward se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró al suelo. ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Podría estar muerta!

Después de pasear durante unos segundos para controlar su temperamento, se dirigió hacia la casa.

- ¡No te atrevas a entrar aquí con las botas llenas de barro, Edward Cullen! -la oyó gritar en cuanto entró por la puerta-. ¡Acabo de limpiar el suelo!

Edward se quedó parado.

- ¡Entonces, ven tú aquí!

- No. Vuelve al trabajo. Yo estoy bien.

Sus hijas asomaron la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

- ¿Dónde está, Kim?

- En el baño -dijo la niña-. Lavándose.

Edward se quitó las botas y se dirigió al baño como una exhalación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y... allí estaba ella, inclinada sobre el lavabo, en sujetador y braguitas. Edward se quedó transfigurado.

Cuando Bella se aclaró el jabón de la cara y lo vio, ahogó un grito.

- ¡Qué cara tienes! -exclamó, intentando cerrar la puerta. Pero Edward se lo impidió.

- Lo que has hecho ha sido muy poco inte ligente.

- Estás exagerando -murmuró ella, po niéndose un albornoz-. No tenías que ha berme regañado delante de los peones. Y las niñas son demasiado pequeñas como para recordar todas las reglas -añadió, clavando un dedo en su pecho-. Tú deberías haberme dicho que la cochiquera es un sitio peli groso.

-Ahora me doy cuenta -murmuró él, sin dejar de mirarla. Edward sabía que podría acostumbrarse a estar tan cerca de ella, a su temperamento, a su fuego-. Y te pido disculpas.

- Disculpas aceptadas.

- No pareces muy sincera.

- Ese es problema tuyo.

- ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto, papá? -Edward se volvió. Sus hijas lo miraban con los ojos brillantes y se sintió como un bellaco.

- Tenía miedo -contestó, arrodillándose frente a ellas.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Kim.

- Porque pensé que los cerdos iban a ha cerle daño a la señorita Bella.

- Pero le has gritado.

- Eso pasa a veces cuando una persona... - Edward buscaba palabras que las niñas entendieran.

- Se culpa a sí misma porque otra persona se haya puesto en peligro -terminó Bella la frase por él.

Edward se volvió para mirarla.

- Eso es.

- No soy de mantequilla, Edward.

Pero lo era. Bella era pequeña y frágil, aunque no lo supiera.

-Pregúntale a Tayler lo que se siente cuando te pisa un cerdo de doscientos kilos.

Ella pareció sorprendida. Nunca había vi vido en un rancho y tenía mucho que apren der. Pero no estaría allí el tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo.

- Entonces las niñas tampoco deberían acercarse -dijo, muy seria. Edward la miró con una ceja arqueada-. ¿Las vallas de la cochi quera son tan fuertes como para evitar una estampida?

Él negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba que Bella señalara algo en lo que él mismo debería haber pensado.

- Lo siento, papá -dijo Kim.

- Yo soy el que lo siente, cariño. No es culpa vuestra -dijo Edward, abrazándolas-. La próxima vez quiero que tengáis más cui dado.

- Te lo prometo -dijeron las gemelas a la vez.

- Creo que las has asustado -murmuró Bella cuando las niñas desaparecieron por el pasillo.

- Ya lo sé.

Edward parecía preocupado y la furia de Bella se disipó.

- Vuelve al trabajo. Yo se los explicaré -dijo entonces. Edward la miró, incrédulo-. En se rio. Haré que parezcas un caballero an dante.

- No te pases. Ya tengo suficientes proble mas intentando ser lo que mis hijas esperan de mí -dijo él. Bella lo miró, sorprendida-. Estás empapada.

Edward se había acercado y el calor del cuerpo del hombre parecía traspasar la tela del albornoz.

- Ni lo pienses -murmuró ella.

- ¿Pensar en qué?

- En besarme.

- No estaba pensando en eso.

- Mientes fatal.

- Solo estoy disculpándome como un caba llero -dijo Edward, levantando su barbilla con un dedo.

Bella sintió un delicioso escalofrío.

- Ya he aceptado tus disculpas.

- No lo suficiente -murmuró él, sobre sus labios.

Bella se sentía tentada, pero el recuerdo de las viejas heridas hizo que pusiera su mano sobre la boca del hombre.

- No quiero terminar con el corazón roto, Edward. Ya he pasado por ahí.

El dió un paso atrás. Bella no quería ser parte de su vida. Lo había dejado claro antes y volvía a hacerlo.

Edward se alejó unos pasos antes de volverse de nuevo. Le pareció que en los ojos de Bella había un brillo de decepción, pero no podía estar seguro.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho y Edward murmuró un «adelante», sin dejar de trabajar en el ordenador.

- ¿Te apetece tomar un café o una copa de coñac?

Bella tenía el pelo húmedo y llevaba un pijama de color marrón con ovejas rosas. No había nada revelador en aquel atuendo y, sin embargo, lo único que Edward podía ver era la deliciosa curva de sus pechos.

- Sí, gracias - Contestó por fin.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella, señalando la bandeja que llevaba en la mano.

- Café.

- Me lo imaginaba -murmuró.

Edward nunca parecía darse cuenta de que tenía que descansar.

- La cena ha sido estupenda -dijo él, para romper la tensión.

- Gracias. Lo de servir cerdo asado ha sido una pequeña venganza.

Edward sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te convertiste en una experta co cinera?

- Por necesidad. He tenido que trabajar mucho para pagar mis clases en la universi dad.

- ¿Qué más cosas has hecho durante estos años? -preguntó Edward.

- De todo -suspiró Bella, sirviéndose una copa de coñac-. Pero trabajar para Angela es lo último en mi agenda -añadió, son riendo. Edward se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, mientras ella observaba los trofeos y fotogra fías que había en las paredes-. Esa es tu her mana Alice, ¿verdad?

No la conocía, pero el parecido con Edward era enorme. Los dos tenían el mismo cabello cobrizo y penetrantes ojos verdes.

- Sí.

- ¿Te llevas bien con ella?

- Muy bien -sonrió Edward.

- ¿Tu hermano Emmett vive cerca de aquí? -preguntó Bella, señalando otra fotogra fía.

- A unos cincuenta kilómetros.

La habitación, con muebles oscuros y sillo nes de cuero, era terriblemente masculina y terriblemente seductora. Como Edward. To mando un sorbo de coñac, Bella se acercó a una estantería en la que parecían estar guardadas las reliquias de la familia: escope tas con cargador de pólvora, pistolas anti guas, un par de anteojos y una carta amari llenta dentro de un sobre.

- ¿Una carta de amor?

- Sí. De uno de mis ancestros a su esposa -contestó Edward, levantándose. Al acercarse respiró su perfume. Le resultaba tan fami liar, tan querido, que le dolía-. Murió en Gettysburg y devolvieron la carta junto a sus cosas personales.

- Qué horrible. Nunca pudo enviar la carta.

- Dejó tres hijos y una esposa. Aquí, en esta casa.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida.

- ¿Tan antigua es?

- Tiene más de doscientos años.

- Dios mío -murmuró ella, mirando alre dedor-. Es increíble que siga siendo propie dad de tu familia.

- Un Cullen la mantuvo durante la revo lución y la guerra civil prestándole caballos al ejército.

- No mucha gente puede poner el dedo en sus raíces y decir de ahí es de donde vengo -dijo Bella, pensativa. Ella ni siquiera re cordaba a sus abuelos y el rostro de su madre era solo un borrón en su mente.

Edward pensó entonces que Bella no tenía a nadie que pudiera consolarla, nadie que le hiciera la vida más fácil. Y cuando había te nido la oportunidad, él se la había arreba tado. Pero era su deber, se recordó a sí mismo. Su honor había estado en entredi cho.

Lo que lo había salvado del dolor y la ver güenza de haberla abandonado habían sido sus hijas.

Hasta que Bella había vuelto a aparecer en su vida.

En ese momento, ella se quedó parada frente a una fotografía y su actitud cambió.

De repente, parecía tan frágil que hubiera podido caer al suelo con un golpe de viento. Era una fotografía de su boda con Tanya.

- Estaba... preciosa.

- Ese día sí -murmuró él, incómodo. Bella no podía mirado. Le dolía dema siado.

- Lo dices como si hubiera sido la única vez.

Edward se sirvió una copa de coñac.

- Está muerta, Bella. Prefiero no hablar de ella.

- La amabas -dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No preguntes. Por favor.

La agonía en su voz era suficiente res puesta.

- Nunca lo entendí.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?

- Por qué me dejaste sin decir una palabra y te casaste con ella.

-¿Y crees que ahora lo entiendes? -Bella asintió.

- La amabas -repitió, su voz cargada de do lor. Edward tuvo que apretar los puños-. La amabas a ella y me usaste a mí.

- Eso no es cierto.

Bella lo miró, furiosa.

- ¡Después de todos estos años tengo dere cho a saber por qué decías que me amabas, por qué me pedías que dejara mi carrera y por qué me traicionaste! -exclamó, sin po der contenerse. Edward se pasó una mano por la cara; sus facciones tensas de angustia-. ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue que la propia Tanya me diera la noticia? Todo el mundo sabía que estábamos juntos. Todo el mundo -siguió ella, intentando contener las lágri mas-. La gente pensó que yo era una cual quiera, una chica con la que irse a la cama, pero no lo suficiente buena como para casarse con un Cullen.

- Bella, por favor, no era eso.

- ¡Sí lo era! ¡Tu prometida se presentó con el anillo de compromiso y me dijo que yo solo había sido una diversión para ti! -exclamó ella, mordiéndose los labios-. No puedo quedarme aquí -murmuró después, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Bella, no! -dijo Edward-. Tanya estaba embarazada.

Ella se volvió, atónita.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡Te habías acostado con ella!

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que esto se esta poniendo interesante. Estoy intentando responder todos los reviews que dejan, los que no puedo es porque no son de la página, pero si lo dejan en la página de facebook con gusto lo responderé.<p>

No se olviden de pasar y poner Me Gusta!

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

Por fin, Edward asintió.

- ¿Mientras salías conmigo?

Edward no apartó la mirada y, al leer la res puesta en sus ojos, Bella lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza. Cuando iba a golpeado de nuevo, él sujetó su muñeca. Rendida y ago tada, Bella cayó en sus brazos, llorando. Eran las lágrimas que había escondido du rante años, unas lágrimas que parecían estar partiendo su corazón en pedazos.

- Yo te amaba -gimió, deshecha, apartán dose-. ¡Te amaba!

- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé -suspiró él. Hubiera deseado tenerla toda la noche entre sus brazos, pero sabía que era imposible-. La noche que discutimos sobre el futuro pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Me fui a casa y empecé a beber -explicó, mirándola a los ojos-. Bebí demasiado. A medianoche, Tanya apareció en mi puerta y se echó en mis brazos.

- No quiero oírlo.

Edward la obligó a mirarlo.

- Tienes que oírlo. Querías saber la verdad y vas a escucharla. La verdad es que, a la mañana siguiente me desperté y ella estaba tumbada a mi lado, desnuda. Pero yo no recordaba nada. No recordaba haber hecho el amor con ella.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, deseando cre erlo.

- Pero tú y yo fuimos a la isla Jekyll el fin de semana después de la discusión, Edward. Por eso estabas tan callado.

Al ver la acusación en sus ojos, el instinto de supervivencia de Edward se despertó. Tenía que hacerla entender, pasara lo que pasara.

- No podía decirte nada porque no recordaba nada.

Bella se apartó de un tirón, como si él la estuviera ensuciando.

- Un hombre no olvida que ha hecho el amor con una mujer.

- Lo hace cuando no hay nada que recordar.

- Pero has dicho que estaba embarazada.

- Ella dijo que lo estaba y yo le creí. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- Te casaste con ella.

- Había cometido un error y tenía que sub sanarlo. Era mi deber, Bella.

- ¿Y tu deber para conmigo? -demandó ella, furiosa-. ¿Cómo quieres que crea esa historia si tus hijas solo tienen cinco años?

Bella lo miró en silencio durante algu nos segundos.

- Será mejor que hables rápido, Cullen.

- No estaba embarazada, pero yo no lo supe hasta después de la boda -explicó Edward, pasándose la mano por el pelo, angus tiado-. Nos engañó a los dos. Y cuando me enteré de que no estaba embarazada, Tanya me confesó que no nos habíamos acostado juntos -añadió, dejando caer los brazos y recordando el dolor que había sentido; la rabia al saber que había abandonado a Bella por nada. Por nada.

Los dos se miraron en silencio.

Edward intentaba mantenerse impasible, es perando la reacción de ella. Podía salir del despacho y desaparecer de su vida para siem pre o darle una oportunidad.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y, aliviado, Edward se sirvió una copa de coñac.

- ¿Y qué hiciste entonces? -preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Te había perdido y estaba casado con Tanya. Entonces vivíamos en la ciudad. Cuando mi madre se enteró de lo que había hecho, no quiso que viniéramos a vivir aquí.

- Eso debió ser duro para ti.

Edward se sentó en un sillón frente a ella.

- Lo fue, aunque a Tanya le daba igual. Cuando mi padre murió y tuvimos que venir a vivir al rancho, mi madre se fue a vivir a casa de mi hermano.

- ¿Tanya la obligó a irse? -Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Tanya apenas le dirigía la palabra. Era a mí a quien mi madre no podía mirar.

- ¿Tu propia madre? -preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

- Ella sabía que yo era infeliz. Sabía que te amaba y lo que te había hecho -contestó él, sosteniendo su mirada-. Intenté que mi matrimonio funcionara, pero cuando nacieron las gemelas descubrí que Tanya no estaba preparada para ser madre -explicó él, con amargura-. Este es un rancho en el que todo el mundo trabaja, pero a ella nunca se le ocurrió trabajar. Aunque sí le gustaba el dinero. Esperaba que saliéramos, que le comprara joyas, que nos fuéramos a dar la vuelta al mundo...

Bella se acurrucó en el sofá. Solo alguien como Tanya haría eso.

- Entonces, supongo que no debo quejarme.

- Tienes razones para odiarme, Bella. El día del accidente Tanya me había pedido el divorcio y cuando le dije que pediría la custodia de las niñas, replicó que no hacía falta, que no quería saber nada de la vida en un rancho -explicó Edward, sin poder disimular el dolor que eso le causaba.

- Gracias a Dios no se llevó a las niñas con ella.

- Le doy las gracias todos los días.

- ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a sus hijas? - Murmuró Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Las niñas no saben nada, ¿verdad?

- No. Solo lo sabe mi madre.

Bella se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Edward? ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar lo peor? Simplemente dejaste de llamarme, desapareciste.

Edward se irguió en el sillón.

- No podía volver a verte. Te amaba tanto que, si te hubiera visto de nuevo no habría podido cumplir con mi deber. Y la reputación de mi familia estaba en mis manos.

- ¿Y si me hubieras visto? -preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Me habría marchado contigo a alguna parte y nunca habría mirado atrás.

Bella no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, que rodaban por sus mejillas como ríos.

- Maldito seas por no haber ido a darme una explicación. Maldito sea el orgullo de los Cullen -dijo en un murmullo ronco. Edward escuchaba los sollozos de una mujer a la que le habían robado el objeto de su amor, deseando con toda su alma poder tomarla en sus brazos-. Yo podría haber sido la madre de tus hijas.

- Y deberías haberlo sido -asintió él, con el corazón roto. Bella lo miró. El dolor marcaba sus facciones. El mismo dolor que Edward sentía por haber tenido que abandonarla-. Lo siento... lo siento mucho, Bella.

Ella bajó la mirada, como si mirarlo au mentase su dolor. Después, se levantó del sofá y salió del despacho. Edward la siguió hasta su habitación.

- ¿Bella?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir ha blando de esto. Es demasiado.

Cuando Edward entró en la habitación y la vio tumbada sobre la cama, se arrodilló para cubrirla con el edredón.

- Lo siento, cariño. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado...

Bella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Ya está hecho, Edward. Ahora tenemos que seguir adelante.

Él se inclinó para besar su pelo y Bella cerró los ojos, absorbiendo aquella sensación que había experimentado tantas veces. Y cuando Edward salió de la habitación, rezó para no soñar con lo que podría haber sido su vida.

Su piel estaba húmeda y caliente. El hombre deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, parándose para acariciar sus pechos, inclinando la cabeza para chupar delicadamente una de las rosadas cumbres y seguir después hacia abajo, dejando a su paso un río de lava ardiente. Ni un solo centímetro escapaba a su atención. Acariciaba su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos, deslizando las manos hacia la parte interior. Entonces, abrió sus piernas, colocándose sobre ella para penetrada, despertando un infierno en su interior. Ella gimió, en una llamada de amante para que profundizara la caricia, para que la llenara. El la embestía; los muslos del hombre rozando los suyos. Se apartaba, volvía a abrirla para...

Bella se sentó sobre la cama, buscando aire. El sueño había sido tan real... casi podía sentir las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo, casi podía sentido dentro de ella. Bella se levantó para quitarse el pantalón del pijama.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, estaba ardiendo.

Aquello no era justo. Edward le había hecho daño y, sin embargo, ella seguía amándolo. Pero no podía pensar en retomar la relación con él. Sería absurdo porque no tenían fu turo. Ella se marcharía unas semanas más tarde para trabajar en el hospital y él se que daría en el rancho.

Cuando miró el reloj, Bella se dio cuenta de que apenas le quedaba media hora, de modo que se puso unos vaqueros. Iría a la cocina para tomar una taza de café y para in tentar aclarar su cabeza antes de que nadie despertase.

Sobre todo, Edward.

Edward se dio la vuelta por enésima vez, gol peando el almohadón con el puño. Había es tado toda la noche bebiendo y pensando en una mujer que no podía tener. Él había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, pero Bella seguía sin perdonarlo. Y Edward necesitaba oír esas palabras. Durante siete años se había tragado la culpa y había hecho lo que se es peraba de él. ¿Por qué no se sentía liberado?

«Porque ella nunca volverá a confiar en ti», pensó.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo terrible. ¿Y si Bella se marchaba durante la noche? Apar tando las sábanas, saltó de la cama y se puso los vaqueros.

Llamó a la puerta de su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta y cuando vio que la cama estaba hecha su corazón dio un vuelco. Pero entonces escuchó ruido en la cocina. Se sen tía tan aliviado que fue prácticamente corriendo hasta allí.

Ella estaba preparando el desayuno y Edward la miró durante unos segundos, sin saber qué decir.

- No me mires así, Edward.

- Pues ponte algo de ropa -dijo él. Bella llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta que, en opinión de Edward, mostraban demasiado.

- Mira quién habla.

El solo llevaba unos vaqueros y parecía tan vulnerable allí parado, descalzo... Pero no lo era. Incluso con sombra de barba, despe nado y con el torso desnudo, Edward era invencible.

Aunque las sombras alrededor de sus ojos le decían que no había pegado ojo.

Bella apartó la mirada; una docena de sentimientos se mezclaban en su interior. Había pasado una hora intentando ponerlos en orden, pero con solo mirar a aquel hombre todo había vuelto a desbaratarse. No quería que él sufriera más de lo que ella ha bía sufrido. Edward había pagado un precio muy alto por aquella noche con Tanya y remediar el sufrimiento de los demás era la razón por la que Bella se había hecho médico. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Edward se acercó entonces. Y por el brillo de sus ojos, Bella supo lo que quería.

- No -murmuró, dando un paso atrás.

- Sí -dijo Edward, tomándola por la cintura.

- Los peones van a llegar en cualquier mo mento -protestó ella, empujándolo. Pero era como intentar mover la tierra-. No sería apropiado que encontrasen a su jefe abra zando a la niñera.

- Que se busquen su propia niñera.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Eres insufrible.

- Estoy sufriendo.

- Oh, Edward -murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos.

- Dime que me perdonas, cariño. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero lo necesito. No sabes cómo lo necesito.

El corazón de Bella se partía.

- Claro que te perdono -suspiró por fin. Edward suspiró también-. Tú has sido una víctima, igual que yo.

- Pero podría haber hecho algo. Yo...

- ¿Qué podrías haber hecho? Pensabas que Tanya iba a tener un hijo tuyo. Y aunque hubiera habido una sombra de duda eres demasiado honrado como para ignorar la posibilidad -dijo Bella. Edward apretó su frente contra la de ella-. Tú eres un hombre bueno.

- Dilo otra vez -sonrió él-. Para saber que no estoy soñando.

- Te perdono, Edward Anthony.

- Merece la pena escuchar ese horrible nombre. Gracias, cariño.

Su perdón le había quitado el peso más grande de encima, pero a la vez había de pertado en él todo lo que llevaba años intentado suprimir. Hacía tanto tiempo que solo se veía a sí mismo como padre que casi había olvidado lo que era ser un hombre, el amante de alguien. Pero volver a ver a Bella le ha cía recordar los besos húmedos, los abrazos de dos cuerpos bajo las sábanas, lo que era conectar física y espiritualmente con otro ser humano hasta sentir que el aliento del otro es el tuyo. Y cuanto más tiempo estaba a su lado, más fuerte era el deseo. Edward se repetía a sí mismo que no podía necesitarla como la había necesitado antes, pero tampoco podía engañarse. Bella Swan era para él mucho más que una parte de su pasado. Era parte de sí mismo.

A pesar del deseo que sentía por ella y a pesar de sus años de soledad, sabía que Bella no confiaba en él. Era algo justificado y, sin embargo, pesaba en su alma.

Edward la tomó por la barbilla para levantar su cara y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, todo cambió. El aire empezó a quemar, la sangre empezó a correr más lentamente por sus venas y un ardor olvidado lo dejó en erección y sin aliento.

Y Bella lo notó al apretarse contra él.

-Oh, Edward -murmuró, temblando.

Su nombre, pronunciado en un suspiro, lo desató. Edward tomó su boca con pasión devoradora, como si estuviera poseyéndola. No intentaba esconder su deseo. No hacía falta. Bella lo sacaba de él como un torrente rompiendo contra un dique. Ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, intentando acercarse más y Edward la abrazó con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a partirla. Un ge mido escapó de los labios femeninos cuando él se dejó caer en un taburete y la colocó en tre sus piernas.

Edward sujetaba su trasero con una mano, apretándola contra él y Bella enredaba los dedos en su pelo. Pero aquello era más ca liente, más fuerte, más potente de lo que ha bía creído posible y se dio cuenta de que es taba en peligro. Cuando él metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta, perdió el control. Quería estar desnuda con él, sentir su boca por todo su cuerpo, sentido dentro de ella.

Había pasado tanto tiempo...

El sonido de la puerta rompió el hechizo. Edward se apartó con un gruñido de frustra ción y Bella buscó aire, parpadeando, in tentando fijar la vista. Aquel beso había abierto una puerta que ella había querido mantener cerrada. Y, sin embargo, otra parte de ella quería atravesarla y tirar la llave para siempre.

Bella dio un paso atrás, vacilante. No po día hacer eso.

Edward intentaba recuperar el control, pero estaba completamente excitado. Por ella. No había sentido aquello en muchos años y si los peones no hubieran entrado le habría hecho el amor allí mismo, en el suelo. Cuando la miró, frunció el ceño al ver la ex presión que había en sus ojos.

Desconfianza, vergüenza y dolor.

- No podemos volver a hacer esto - susurró Bella.

- Bella, las cosas son diferentes ahora -protestó él. Pero ya escuchaban los pasos de los peones en el pasillo-. No puedes mentirte a ti misma diciendo que esto no ha sido algo especial.

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

- Claro que ha sido especial. Pero no podemos empezar de nuevo. Voy a marcharme.

- No confías en mí.

- Eso no importa -dijo ella.

- ¡Claro que importa! -exclamó él-. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ahora no...

- No hay nada que hablar, Edward. Esta vez no tengo elección. Hay mucha gente que depende de mí.

Tayler entró en la cocina en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Seguían mirándose, como si se acariciaran con los ojos.

- Termina de preparar el desayuno -gruñó Edward suavemente-. Es casi de día.

Bella asintió. Al menos, pensó que lo había hecho. La mirada del hombre era demasiado intensa como para sentir nada que no fuera el recuerdo de sus besos. Esa mirada le decía que recordaba cada centímetro de su piel, cada grito de pasión, cada embestida dentro de su cuerpo. Edward era devastador para sus sentidos y sus ojos brillaban con algo que no había visto en los ojos de un hombre durante mucho tiempo... hambre.

Bella tuvo que controlarse a sí misma para no saltar sobre él, exigiendo que le hiciera el amor allí mismo. Porque, con Edward, siempre sería ella quien acabaría sufriendo.

* * *

><p>Ahora ya se sabe la verdad. Solo hay que esperar que se den otra oportunidad. Les gustó? Espero sus reviews y sus me gusta en la página de facebook!<p>

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	5. Capítulo 5

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

Bella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en Edward y decidió que la mejor forma de hacerlo era jugar con las niñas. Era un buen día para hacer el tonto.

Kim y Kate reían, vestidas con trajes de sus abuelas que habían encontrado en un viejo arcón. Bella llevaba un vestido de satén azul que hubiera podido ponerse Audrey Hepburn y un sombrero digno de una princesa. Habían estado en la piscina casi toda la mañana y llevaban el bañador bajo el ves tido. Era lo mejor para no pensar en Edward, para no recordar lo que él había dicho: que aquella vez era diferente. Pero eso no era po sible. Bella no quería ni pensado porque si lo hacía, podría volver a caer. Y, aquella vez, no había ninguna posibilidad de que aban donara su sueño.

- Me apetece bailar -dijo, levantándose para encender la radio.

Kim y Kate, riendo, se pusieron a dar vueltas, moviéndose torpemente dentro de aquellos enormes vestidos. Iban a romper mu chos corazones, pensó Bella.

- ¿Puedo bailar también yo o es una fiesta privada?

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta, vio a Edward caminando hacia ellas. Y cómo caminaba. ¿Todos los hombres andaban de esa forma o solo los de Carolina del Sur? Era imposible evitar que su corazón se acelerase. Especialmente cuando lanzaba sobre ella una de esas miradas posesivas que la hacían derretirse por dentro. Como en aquel momento.

Decidida a que él no lo notara, Bella sonrió.

- ¿Sabes bailar?

- Puedo intentarlo -contestó Edward.

Había estado observando a Bella y sus hijas durante un rato sin hacerse notar. Era demasiado divertido verlas jugando. No podía imaginarse a Tanya haciendo el tonto, pero Bella siempre había sido un espíritu libre. Era una de las cosas que amaba de ella. Nunca le daba vergüenza ser espontánea.

Edward sonrió entonces. Sabía que la ponía nerviosa. Era una sensación nueva, ya que no había muchas cosas que pusieran nerviosa a aquella mujer. Bella había estado es condiéndose durante todo el día y él le había dado su espacio. No pensaba presionarla. Eso era lo que había causado discusiones entre ellos.

En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción lenta en la radió y Edward no pudo evitar tomada entre sus brazos. Estaban muy cerca, sus muslos se rozaban y ella sentía las manos del hombre, fuertes y cálidas en su espalda. Edward se echó a reír cuando Bella se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró hacia atrás, mientras las gemelas aplaudían, encantadas con el espectáculo.

- ¿Qué más vas a quitarte? -susurró.

Bella decidió darle una lección. Dio un paso atrás y se bajó la cremallera del vestido, que cayó a sus pies. Después, le guiñó un ojo y se tiró a la piscina. Las gemelas estaban partidas de risa, pero Edward se quedó helado.

- ¡Tenías que verte la cara, papá! -gritó Kim-. Se te han puesto los ojos así -explicó, imitando la expresión de alguien que estaba siendo estrangulado.

- Ya, ya -murmuró él, inclinándose sobre el borde de la piscina-. Yo juraría que ese biquini es aún más pequeño que el otro.

- Si no te gusta, no mires.

- Cariño, ningún hombre podría dejar de mirar ese cuerpo tan bonito.

El cumplido hizo que Bella se pusiera colorada.

- Deberías saber que no puedes retarme, Edward.

Edward recordó algo en ese momento.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor en la playa?

- Calla -dijo ella, mirando a las niñas que, afortunadamente, estaban muy ocupadas quitándose los vestidos-. El almuerzo está en la nevera. Y hasta la hora de la cena voy a estar muy ocupada.

- ¿Me estás echando?

- Sí, vaquero -sonrió ella-. Ve a trabajar.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

- Tú eres el jefe.

De repente, Edward se quitó el sombrero y se tiró a la piscina, con ropa y todo.

- ¡Papá! -gritaron las gemelas, encantadas.

- No me lo puedo creer -murmuró Bella, cuando él sacó la cabeza del agua.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no eres tú.

- Vamos a aclarar una cosa, Bella. Las cosas son diferentes. Los dos somos diferentes. -Ella levantó la guardia inmediatamente.

- Edward...

- Los dos somos mayores, más sabios y yo tengo que pensar en mis hijas. ¿No podemos tomarnos las cosas como vienen y ser amigos?

«Amigos». Bella debería sentirse dolida, pero... ¿no era eso lo que quería?

- Muy bien. Eso es lo que somos, de todas formas.

- Pues si vamos a ser amigos, será mejor que te pongas un biquini más discreto.

-Si vamos a ser amigos, Edward, tienes que dejar de mirarme como si quisieras comerme.

Él se acercó, sabiendo que no era inteligente hacerlo. Sabiendo que así rompería la tregua que acababan de firmar.

- Pero es que quiero comerte, cariño -murmuró, mirando descaradamente sus pechos que amenazaban con salirse del biquini-. De un bocado.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque él salió del agua y, después de besar a las niñas, se dirigió hacia la casa.

¿Amigos? Mentira.

Edward tiró el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se pasó la mano por la cara. Durante dos días, había ocultado sus sentimientos delante de Bella. Había aceptado encuentros fortuitos, comidas y conversaciones con una actitud amistosa. Era un supremo esfuerzo estar a su lado y no poder tocarla, de modo que se quedaba en el corral o en los establos trabajando con los peones. Solo se veían durante la cena.

Suspirando, apagó el ordenador. No podía concentrarse. Aquella situación lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando la vio, sentada sobre la alfombra del salón, estudiando, se preguntó de dónde sacaba energía para levantarse antes de que amaneciera y seguir despierta después de las nueve.

Edward fue a la cocina sin hacer ruido y des pués volvió al salón con dos vasos de té helado.

- ¿Te apetece?

- Ah, sí, gracias -sonrió ella.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le quitó el libro para leer el título.

- Creí que habías terminado de estudiar.

- He terminado la carrera y el primer año de prácticas. Pero me quedan dos años más -explicó ella-. Además, siempre tengo la impresión de que me falta algo por aprender.

Le estaba recordando que pronto se marcharía. Bella no había querido casarse con él antes de terminar la carrera y esa había sido la razón de sus peleas. Pero, aunque Edward se decía a sí mismo que había aprendido de sus errores, seguía sin poder soportar su decisión como no lo había hecho siete años antes. Quizá porque se sentía excluido de su vida.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño -murmuró-. Te admiro. Muchos otros habrían abandonado al no tener medios.

- Entonces, quizá deberías pagarme más - bromeó ella.

- Lo haría encantado. Nunca he visto a mis hijas más felices.

La expresión de Bella se volvió tierna. -Son unas niñas estupendas.

Se miraron durante un segundo, con deseo, con anhelo. Con todo el anhelo de lo que no podían tener.

- ¿Quieres que te tome la lección? -preguntó Edward, mirando el libro.

Bella se lo pensó un momento y después señaló un capítulo. Una hora más tarde, estaba tumbada en el suelo bostezando entre respuesta y respuesta.

- Hora de irse a la cama, Bella - dijo Edward-. Ahora mismo.

- Te gusta demasiado darme órdenes, Cullen -sonrió ella.

- Desde luego. Y esta vez vas a obedecerme.

- Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni siquiera lo hacía mi padre -replicó ella.

- Entendido -murmuró Edward.

Bella era una mujer independiente y solitaria que tenía miedo de acercarse demasiado a alguien. Y miedo de dejar la responsabilidad de su supervivencia a otro. En ese momento, ella se estiró como una gata y Edward tuvo que resistir la tentación de tirarse sobre ella y acariciada por todas partes.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Bella se sentó y empezó a guardar los libros.

- Vete a la cama, Edward.

- De acuerdo. Buenas, noches -dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no besarla. Miraba sus ojos como un prisionero mira la llave de su libertad, preguntándose si habría escape. No había estado con una mujer desde que murió Tanya. No había querido hacerlo. Las mujeres con las que salía le parecían todas iguales. Y el sexo no lo era todo.

- Nos veremos por la mañana -se despidió Bella, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!

Edward se dio la vuelta, levantando los ojos al cielo.

- ¿Habla conmigo, señorita Swan?

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que las gemelas iban a pasar la semana en casa de su abuela? -preguntó Bella, con las manos en las caderas.

Edward se encogió de hombros, mientras le quitaba la silla al caballo.

- Se me olvidó.

- ¿Tus hijas, la razón por la que yo estoy aquí, se van durante toda la semana y a ti se te olvida decírmelo?

- Sí, Bella, se me ha olvidado -suspiró él-. La semana que viene hay una subasta importante y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Entonces, no me necesitas.

- Por supuesto que sí. Sigo necesitando una cocinera.

- Pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

-Es que...

-Las niñas eran una barrera estupenda, ¿verdad? Estando ellas, no tenías que tratar directamente conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad.

Lo era y los dos lo sabían.

- ¿Tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo?

Bella aguantó su mirada.

- Eres la última persona en el mundo de la que tendría miedo, Edward.

- Entonces, relájate.

Relajarse, claro. Si se relajaba un poco más, se partiría por la mitad.

- Vale. ¿Qué ropa tengo que guardar para las niñas?

- ¿Por qué no llamas a mi madre y se lo preguntas?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues porque... bueno, ya sabes... tu madre sabe lo nuestro.

- Creí que no tenías miedo de nada.

Y no lo tenía. Pero conocer a su madre era pasarse de la raya. Especialmente, si quería mantener las distancias.

- Vale, la llamaré -dijo entonces Bella-. Pero si me pregunta, voy a tener que con tarle muchas cosas.

- ¿Cosas que yo he hecho o las «cosas» que hacíamos los dos?

Bella miró por encima de su hombro, para ver si alguien estaba escuchado.

- Le preguntaré qué cosas hacías antes de conocernos.

- Como quieras. No tengo secretos -sonrió él.

Bella lo miró durante un segundo y después se dio la vuelta. Edward sonrió. Estaba deseando que Bella y su madre se conocieran porque sabía que ella sería su aliada.

- ¿Bella Swan? ¿La Bella Swan de Edward? -la sorpresa en la voz de la señora Cullen hizo que Bella sonriera.

- Sí, señora.

- Creí que eras médico.

- Y lo soy. Estoy en prácticas y dentro de una semana empiezo a trabajar como interna en el hospital San Antonio.

- Ya -murmuró la mujer-. Tú no sabías que este trabajo de niñera era en casa de mi hijo, ¿verdad?

La simpatía que había en su voz era como un bálsamo para el corazón de Bella.

- La verdad es que no.

- Supongo que te quedarías sorprendida - rió la mujer al otro lado del hilo.

- Desde luego. Me parece que Angela estaba jugando a casamentera.

- Siempre ha sido muy traviesa esa chica. ¿Cómo está, por cierto?

- Bien. La verdad es que hace seis meses que no la veo, señora.

- Deja de llamarme señora, me hace sentir vieja. Llámame Esme.

Bella se relajó un poco.

- Muy bien, Esme. ¿Por qué no me dices qué ropa debo meter en la maleta de las niñas? -preguntó. Cuando Esme se lo estaba diciendo, las gemelas aparecieron en la cocina-. Muy bien. Mañana, después de desayunar... Sí, aquí están ahora mismo.

Bella le dio el teléfono a Kate y las dos niñas hablaron con su abuela mientras ella sacaba las cosas de la secadora.

- Es muy buena, abuela -estaba diciendo Kate.

- Jugamos en la piscina y nos disfrazamos.

-Y esta noche vamos a darnos un baño de espuma -añadió Kim.

Bella abrió el grifo. No quería oír lo que decían, no quería quererlas, aunque sabía que era imposible. Las adoraba y saber que quizá no volvería a verlas nunca hacía que se le partiera el corazón.

- Bella, mi abuela quiere hablar contigo -dijo Kate.

- Dime, Esme.

- Solo quería darte las gracias, Bella. Mis nietas parecen muy felices contigo -dijo la mujer-. Nos veremos mañana.

Bella se despidió sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

Conocer a Esme Cullen no era el problema. El problema era estar a solas con Edward durante una semana.

A la mañana siguiente, Kate y Kim llegaron corriendo a la cocina con sus camisones rosas.

- ¡Buenos días, Bella!

- Aquí están mis chicas -sonrió ella, inclinándose para recibir un abrazo. La inocencia en los ojos infantiles tocó su corazón y Bella tuvo que tragar saliva mientras les servía el desayuno.

- Ya hemos terminado -dijo Kate un rato después-. ¿Podemos ir a jugar?

- Tenéis que vestiros. Vuestra abuela estará a punto de llegar -contestó Bella-. Y lavaos los dientes -añadió, entristecida, cuando las vio salir corriendo alegremente.

- Mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?

Bella levantó la cabeza. La madre de Edward.

- Un poco -sonrió-. ¿Seguro que quieres tenerlas en tu casa durante toda una se mana?

Esme hizo un gesto con la mano. No debía tener ni sesenta años y era una mujer muy atractiva. Llevaba el pelo corto, peinado de forma muy elegante y era la clase de mujer a la que miran los hombres, a pesar de su edad.

- Encantada de conocerte. Por fin -dijo, estrechando su mano. Bella sirvió dos tazas de café y las dos mujeres se sentaron a charlar-. Aunque ya conocía tu cara. Mi hijo ha llevado una fotografía tuya en la cartera durante mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Bella se encogió. Ella también tenía una fotografía de Edward guardada en la cartera. Nunca la había sacado de allí.

- Esme, seamos sinceras. Estoy aquí trabajando porque necesito el dinero. Tengo una carrera y Edward y las niñas se merecen algo más. Además, hemos acordado ser amigos.

Esme asintió.

- Vale, pero deja que te diga una cosa.

- ¿Solo una? -sonrió Bella.

- Por ahora.

- Dime.

- Mi hijo cometió un grave error hace siete años. Dale una oportunidad.

- Lo he perdonado, Esme.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándola.

- ¿Lo sabes todo?

- Creo que sí.

- Pero sigues aquí. Supongo que eso significa algo.

- Significa que conozco mis obligaciones.

- ¿Es solo eso, una obligación?

- Claro que no -murmuró Bella. Edward y sus hijas eran mucho más que eso, pero no podía decirlo-. Me marcho, Esme. Tengo que hacerlo.

Esme no dijo nada y, unos segundos después, Bella empezó a hablar de las niñas y del rancho.

- Esta subasta es la más importante del año -dijo la madre de Edward.

- Ya me han dicho.

- ¿Estáis hablando de mí?

Bella se dio la vuelta. Edward estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

- No. Hablamos de cosas importantes -in tentó bromear ella.

- Estás muy guapa, mamá -dijo Edward, besando a Esme en la mejilla.

En ese momento llegaron las niñas y después de abrazar a su abuela, Bella se las llevó al cuarto de baño para arreglarles el pelo.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Edward cuando estuvo a solas con su madre.

- Esa mujer está asustada, hijo.

- Lo sé -murmuró él. Esme le dio un golpe en el hombro-. ¡Ay! ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

- Esto por dejarla escapar.

- Esta vez, no -sonrió Edward.

- Me parece que no vas a poder hacer nada, cariño.

- Pero tengo que intentarlo, mamá.

* * *

><p>Interesante no? Mmmm... me parece que cada vez se pone más interesante. Que les parece a ustedes?<p>

Los espero en la página de Facebook!

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	6. Capítulo 6

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer******

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

- Si tengo que arrastraste y darte de comer yo mismo, lo haré Bella - dijo Edward en voz baja para que los peones no lo oyeran.

- No te atreverás -sonrió ella.

- No me tientes.

- No puedes ser tan tirano.

- Soy tu jefe.

- ¿Es una orden?

Edward suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- Claro que no, pero estás llorando desde que se fueron las niñas y...

- No es verdad.

Él la miró, irónico. Pero le encantaba que Bella echara de menos a sus hijas.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué? No tengo mucho que hacer sin las niñas.

-¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Cena con nosotros en el comedor.

- Prefiero no hacerlo.

- Soy tu jefe y te ordeno que lo hagas -insistió él.

- De acuerdo -suspiró Bella, dirigiéndose al comedor.

Los peones se levantaron al verla entrar y Mike Newton apartó una silla.

Le resultaba raro estar sentada con todos los hombres, pero después de una plegaria casi cómica, Bella se sintió como en casa. Hablaron sobre la subasta y Edward asignó tareas para toda la semana, sin dejar de mirarla. No podía disfrutar de la cena porque observarla era mucho más interesante. Ella creía no formar parte del rancho, pero tenía a los hombres pendientes de sus palabras. Les preguntaba por sus aficiones, sus intereses, sus familias y reía con ellos. Bromeaba con Ronnie sobre su pelo largo y trataba a Seth como si fuera un hombre aunque no era más que un crío. Cuando fue a llenar una jarra de agua, el chico se levantó de un salto para ayudarla. Los tenía bajo su mando y Edward era un soldado como los demás.

- Una cena estupenda, Bella -dijo Edward, señalando las bandejas vacías.

- ¿Alguien tiene más hambre? He hecho un postre casero.

- ¿Cuándo?, se preguntó Edward, asombrado.

Bella fue a la cocina y volvió con una tarta de chocolate.

- Te has acordado -murmuró él, sorprendido. Bella le guiñó un ojo, pero no dijo nada.

Después de la tarta, los peones se despidieron y cuando empezó a limpiar la mesa, Edward intentó ayudarla.

- No hace falta.

- Quiero ayudarte -insistió él.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

- No. Además, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Bella, sin volverse.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la subasta pasado mañana? Me gustaría que entendieras lo importante que es para mí mi trabajo.

- Sé lo importante que es, Edward -dijo Bella-. No hablabas más que de este rancho cuando nos conocimos. Y siempre supe lo que era para ti.

Edward sonrió, acercándose.

- Entonces, señorita Swan, ¿puedes soportar un día o dos conmigo?

- ¿No estarás demasiado ocupado?

El negó con la cabeza.

- Los compradores vendrán mañana a echar un vistazo y, como suele haber varios interesados, la diversión es ver hasta dónde llegan.

Bella lo pensó un momento. Quería ver la subasta. Y estar con él todo un día era una tentación irresistible. Al fin y al cabo, después de eso, tendría que marcharse y todo habría terminado. ¿Por qué perder la última oportunidad de estar con Edward?

- ¿Qué me pongo?

- Lo más cómodo que tengas -contestó él. Edward estaba tan contento que hubiera deseado besarla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo-. Además de la subasta hay un rodeo y suele ser muy divertido.

- ¿A qué hora vienen los compradores mañana?

- Después del desayuno...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? -preguntó Bella, cerrando el lavaplatos de golpe.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mañana habrá un montón de gente en la casa! -exclamó ella, mirando alrededor. Tenía un millón de cosas que hacer, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Calma, cielo. Van a venir a ver a los caballos, no a inspeccionar la casa.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de irritación.

- Ya, claro. ¿Es que tu madre no te ha enseñado nada sobre hospitalidad y buenas maneras? -preguntó Bella, saliendo de la cocina.

- Parece que no lo suficiente -murmuró Edward para sí mismo.

Los compradores empezaron a llegar a las nueve y Bella actuó como anfitriona, sirviéndoles café y sonriendo a todo el mundo.

-Gracias -dijo Edward-. No tenías que hacer esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Quieres que estén contentos, ¿no?

- Sí -sonrió Edward. Aquella mañana, cuando había encontrado el salón reluciente y preparado para recibir gente, había deseado ponerse de rodillas para darle las gracias. En el año y medio que había estado casado con Tanya, ella no se había molestado en hacer nada parecido. Bella tenía talento para hacer que los oficiales de la subasta y los compradores se sintieran a gusto, como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

- Hacerles un poco la pelota no hace daño -le dijo Bella al oído.

Edward respiró su perfume. Aquella mujer lo excitaba más de lo que era soportable y, sin pensar, rodeó su cintura con un brazo. El roce de su piel lo hizo recordar otras veces, cuando la había hecho gemir de deseo. Y quería volver a hacerlo una y otra vez.

- Estás muy guapa esta mañana, cariño - susurró.

- Gracias -intentó sonreír Bella.

- Maravillosa.

- Compórtate -murmuró ella, incómoda.

La tentación de tomarla en sus brazos lo volvía loco. Edward se sentía como uno de los sementales de su establo, pero no le haría ningún bien a su imagen tumbar a la niñera de sus hijas sobre la mesa de caoba y hacerle el amor delante de todo el mundo. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Bella levantó los ojos al cielo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Es hora de ganar dinero -dijo Edward, de jando la taza sobre la mesa.

Durante el resto del día, Bella se dedicó a atender a los invitados mientras Edward presentaba sus animales a los compradores. A media tarde, decidió meterse en su cuarto a estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse. Por la ventana podía ver a Edward hablando con los compradores mientras los peones sacaban a los caballos del establo. Uno de los compradores señaló una yegua en particular y, después de una breve discusión, Edward negó con la cabeza.

Tenía que reconocer que lo envidiaba, envidaba su vida. Trabajaba duro y tenía raíces que se perdían cientos de años atrás. Se sentía cómodo haciendo el mismo trabajo que había hecho su familia durante generaciones. Bella no sabía nada sobre familias y tradiciones porque no había tenido nada de eso en su propia vida. Solo era una antigua amante de Edward Cullen. No podía esperar nada más. Y no lo haría.

Con un nudo en la garganta, recordó que había intentado darle todo años atrás y eso no había sido suficiente. Bella miró los libros de medicina. Aquella era su vida. No el rancho. Y, además, Edward no le había pedido que se quedara. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba mirando lo que no podía tener como si fuera lo único que deseara en la vida?

Antes de apartar los ojos de la ventana, Bella lo miró por última vez.

En la distancia, los ojos del hombre se clavaron en los suyos, como si la hubiera in tuido. Con una sonrisa, Edward hizo que el caballo agachase la cabeza, como un saludo. Bella sonrió, emocionada.

Encantador. El príncipe del río Willow con barro en las botas.

* * *

><p>Se vienen una serie de capítulos más cortos, pero como ya saben, es cada vez más y más interesante. Muchas gracias por los reviews. En estos días se me complica muchisimo responder todo, pero los leo todos.<p>

No se olviden de pasar por la página de Facebook. Apiádense de mi que solo tengo 10 seguidores ):

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	7. Capítulo 7

********Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete<strong>

Edward estrechó la mano de un hombre y se volvió hacia Bella, sonriendo.

- Cayo Vulturi, la doctora Swan.

Bella sonrió. Edward llevaba todo el día presentándola de ese modo y le gustaba.

-¿Cómo está, doctora Swan?

- Muy bien, señor Vulturi.

- Llámeme Cayo, por favor -sonrió el hombre, mirándola con admiración-. Vaya, con una doctora tan guapa no me importa ría estar enfermo.

- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas -le advirtió Edward, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura, un gesto posesivo que la emocionó, a su pesar-. ¿Este año vas a dejarme limpio otra vez?

- ¿Cuántos potros tienes?

- Casi cien.

Cayo levantó las cejas.

- Pues será mejor que vaya a echarles un vistazo antes de que me los quiten de las manos -sonrió el hombre, tocándose el sombrero-. Doctora Swan.

- ¿Cien potros? No sabía que tuvieras tantos -dijo Bella cuando el hombre desapareció.

- Los hemos bajado de los pastos esta semana -dijo él, llevándola hacia una caseta en la que vendían sombreros de paja-. La subasta de los pura sangre no empezará hasta más tarde -añadió, buscando un sombrero para Bella.

- No quiero un sombrero -protestó ella.

- Te hace falta -sonrió Edward, colocándole uno en la cabeza-. Se te ha puesto la nariz colorada.

-Gracias, pero no necesito regalos.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que eres la única persona que no lleva sombrero -dijo él. Bella miró alrededor. Tenía razón, incluso los niños lo llevaban-. Además, estás muy mona -añadió. En ese momento, escucharon un anuncio por el altavoz-. Venga, va a empezar el rodeo.

Edward la llevó hacia una entrada lateral y los encargados de seguridad los dejaron pasar, saludándolos con cordialidad. Subieron hasta una especie de salón desde el que se veía la arena y donde varios camareros uniformados servían canapés y champán.

-Bienvenido, señor Cullen. Su mesa está preparada -lo saludó un hombre con traje de chaqueta. Bella se dejó caer en el sillón, observando el circuito cerrado de televisión y a la gente elegantemente vestida. Inmediatamente, un camarero se acercó con dos copas de champán.

- ¿Estás cómoda?

- Esto es genial.

Edward levantó las cejas.

- Te conozco, Bella. Sé que tienes algún pero.

- No es nada. Es que no voy vestida para la ocasión.

- Estás estupenda, no te preocupes. Pensé que te gustaría estar un rato a la sombra.

- Gracias -murmuró ella. En aquel momento, solo podía ver a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, el millonario. Todo aquel lujo, la mesa reservada, los camareros, el champán... Se lo había ganado, pensó, pero las diferencias entre ellos empezaban a parecer insalvables.

- Bella, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Edward, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Nada, de verdad.

Él levantó su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Cuando Edward la miraba de aquel modo, Bella podría contarle todos sus secretos.

- Me alegro de haber venido. Esto me da la oportunidad de conocer tu mundo.

- ¿Mi mundo? Hablas de ello como si fuera el monte Olimpo o algo así.

Bella sonrió.

- Más o menos.

Edward vio entonces aquel sitio con los ojos de Bella. Vio el dinero que ella nunca había tenido, las comodidades que nunca había disfrutado y maldijo en silencio. Llevarla allí había sido un error.

- Escúchame, cariño. La mayoría de esta gente no ha visto un establo en su vida. No son mis amigos. Mis amigos son gente como Cayo.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida por su per cepción.

- No me interpretes mal. ¿A qué mujer le molesta ser tratada como una princesa? Pero todo parece tan... frío.

- Tan superficial, quieres decir.

- Pues...

Él le quitó la copa de champán de la mano y se levantó.

- Vamos, doctora Swan. Quiero que lo pasemos bien.

Edward la sacó del salón y la llevó de la mano hasta la valla de madera que separaba la arena de los asientos. Sentados sobre ella, to maron perritos calientes y bebieron cerveza mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo.

A Bella le encantó. Y Edward lo sabía. Entonces, un hombre de pelo oscuro se acercó a ellos.

- Edward ¿vas a concursar este año?

- No lo había pensado.

- Venga, hombre. James Witherdale se ha roto un tobillo y nos vendrías bien.

- Estoy con una invitada.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Edward -dijo ella-. Yo me quedaré aquí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto -sonrió Bella- No me va a comer nadie.

- Muy bien. Nos vemos dentro de un rato -dijo Edward, besándola en la mejilla-. No te muevas de aquí.

Bella miró a su alrededor. A su lado ha bía un montón de chicas con bandas. Eran jóvenes y guapas y estaban allí para ligar con los vaqueros.

En ese momento empezó a sonar música por los altavoces. Los vaqueros tenían que disputar una carrera, atar una res en el menor tiempo posible y después domar un caballo salvaje. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco cuando vio a los cinco jinetes que se colocaban en la línea de salida. Uno de ellos era Edward.

Él la miró, sonriendo, y Bella lo saludó, sintiendo un extraño orgullo. Era el más guapo de todos.

Edward llegó el segundo a la meta y, después de estrechar la mano del ganador, la miró y se encogió de hombros con un gesto tierna mente infantil.

Unos minutos después, un ternero salió a la arena y los cinco vaqueros, uno tras otro, saltaron tras él para atarlo. Edward salió el úl timo, pero tardó menos que ninguno y se le vantó con los brazos en alto, triunfante. La gente empezó a aplaudir.

- ¿Ha ganado? -preguntó Bella a una de las chicas.

- Edward Cullen no ha perdido este concurso en cinco años.

Cuando empezó la doma del bronco, el corazón de Bella latía acelerado. Los caballos no tuvieron piedad con los tres primeros jinetes. El cuarto salió despedido y se golpeó la cabeza contra la valla. La chica que había a su lado lanzó un grito y no se calmó hasta que vio al chico levantarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Entonces llegó el turno de Edward y la multitud se quedó en silencio.

El corazón de Bella estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho mientras lo observaba sujetarse al caballo en el cajón. La puerta se abrió y Edward salió a la arena con un brazo levantado. El público contaba los segundos en voz alta, mientras el animal intentaba lanzarlo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Bella tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar.

Entonces sonó un timbre. Edward se tiró del caballo y el presentador lo proclamo vencedor.

Bella no sabía si pegarlo por arriesgar su vida de esa forma o sentirse orgullosa. Pero decidió hacer lo último. Saltó de la valla y corrió hacia él, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Eres un loco! ¡Podrías haberte matado!

- No - rió Edward, tomándola en sus brazos-. ¿Qué clase de vaquero sería si hubiera dejado que me tirase?

- ¡Ha sido increíble! -sonrió ella, emocio nada.

Cuando Edward la miró, supo que no podría controlarse.

La besó, salvaje, apasionadamente, sujetando su cabeza, sin pensar que lo estaba haciendo delante de mil personas.

El público empezó a silbar y el presentador dijo algo que Bella no entendió, mien tras Edward seguía besándola con ardor. Cuando se apartó, ella tuvo que esconder la cara en su pecho.

- Suéltame.

- No. Me gusta tenerte así.

- A mí también me gusta -confesó Bella.

- Me alegro -sonrió él, besándola de nuevo, posesivamente. Después, la tomó por la cintura y la sacó de la arena.

Los peones del rancho se acercaron para felicitarlo y bromear sobre el beso. Edward sonreía, encantado.

- Soy demasiado viejo para esto -le confesó después.

- Pues las chicas que había a mi lado estaban locas por ti.

- Ya. Como están locas por su padre.

- A las niñas les hubiera encantado verte -Edward sonrió. Solo Bella podía pensar en ellas en aquel momento.

- Lo han grabado en vídeo, así que podremos verlo la semana que viene.

- Estupendo. Así verán que su padre podría haberse matado.

- Te preocupas demasiado doctora -murmuró Edward, besándola en la frente-. Pero gracias.

La subasta de los pura sangre fue todo un espectáculo. Los animales desfilaron frente a los compradores y Bella se quedó asombrada al escuchar los precios. Podría comprarse una casa por ese dinero. Algunos de los caballos de Edward habían ganado premios importantes y era lógico que fueran tan demandados.

En ese momento, estaban sacando un semental y su precio llegó al millón de dólares.

Bella miró a Edward, que estaba tomando un refresco, sin inmutarse.

- Asombroso -murmuró Bella.

- Es mi precio justo.

- ¿Justo?

- El padre de ese semental ganó el Derby varias veces -explicó él.

- Ya.

- Es un caballo de lujo. Y tengo un potro suyo.

- ¿El que sacaste ayer para enseñárselo a los compradores?

Edward asintió.

- Ese potro será un semental estupendo dentro de dos años.

- ¿Se insemina a las yeguas de forma artifi cial?

- Sí. Tenemos que hacerlo. Los sementales se ponen tan brutos que les hacen daño -explicó él. Bella se puso colorada-. No sé porqué te pones colorada. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres médico y deberías saber esas cosas.

Ella le dio un codazo y Edward sonrió. Cayo Vulturi se acercó a ellos, seguido de tres hombres. Los cuatro empezaron a hablar sobre técnicas de crianza, problemas ve terinarios y entrenamientos. Bella se enteró de que algunos de aquellos caballos iban a ranchos de Oklahoma y Montana. Y también se dio cuenta de que las mujeres miraban mucho a Edward. No solo eso. Hacían cualquier cosa para llamar su atención. Afortunadamente, él no parecía prestársela.

Por fin, Edward se disculpó y la tomó del brazo.

- Lo siento, Cayo. Tenemos que irnos. ¿Preparada?

- Sí, por favor. Me duelen los pies.

Unos minutos después, en el cómodo asiento de cuero de la furgoneta, Bella se quedó dormida.

Edward la miró. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, podía sentir su calor, como un animal siente a su compañera. Su cuerpo había adquirido más curvas y se movía de una forma tan sexy que era un pecado. Y cuando la besaba era como si hubiera vuelto a casa después de un largo viaje. Edward apretó el volante. ¿Cómo iban a pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo sin que se metiera en su cama?, se preguntaba.

Media hora después, llegaban a la casa.

Medio dormida, Bella salió de la furgoneta.

- Voy a darme una ducha -dijo Edward.

- Yo también.

- Nos vemos después.

Bella asintió, repentinamente excitada.

Sabía que no era inteligente, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería pensar que iba a marcharse, que Edward y ella pertenecían a dos mundos diferentes.

Después de ducharse, se puso pantalones cortos y una camiseta y ni siquiera se molestó en secarse el pelo.

Lo encontró sentado en el porche trasero.

Cuando vio las velas, la botella de vino dentro de un cubo de hielo y la comida servida en bandejas de plata, se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- La cena. La he pedido a un restaurante -dijo Edward.

- Ah -murmuró ella, sin saber qué decir.

- Es muy tarde y yo estoy muerto de hambre.

Además, no quería que Bella cocinara aquella noche. No quería que se distrajera con nada.

- Esto es un pecado -murmuró ella, mirando las estrellas mientras él le servía una copa de vino.

- No irás a decir que no, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste un capricho? -preguntó Edward. Bella frunció el ceño-. No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? ¿Y no te parece que ya es hora?

- Nunca he tenido ni dinero ni tiempo para eso, Edward.

- Lo sé, cariño. Pero durante unos días no quiero que pienses en nada más que en disfrutar -dijo él, levantando la tapa de una de las bandejas. «Y en estar conmigo», pensó.

- No te va a ser difícil convencerme -son rió Bella, mientras Edward le servía una ensalada-. ¿Está intentando seducirme, señor Cullen?

- ¿Funcionaría? -sonrió él.

- Esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar.

- Entonces, no me contestes. Deja que suene.

El tono ronco de su voz hizo que Bella sintiera un escalofrío. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, el aire estaba cargado de sexualidad. Cenaron y bebieron vino, hablaron de las niñas, del rancho, de política. Ella era una luchadora, una mujer preocupada por los seres humanos. Edward amaba eso de ella.

Y también quería amar su cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo -le dijo después de cenar.

- ¿Dónde?

- Vamos a dar un paseo a caballo.

- ¿No es peligroso de noche?

- Hay luna llena y conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano.

- Ve por los caballos, Cullen. Te espero aquí.

- No te quedarás dormida, ¿verdad?

- No.

Cuando Edward se alejó, ella suspiró. «Relájate. Disfruta», se dijo a sí misma. «Pronto te marcharás y no volverás a verlo». Unos minutos después escuchó un ruido de cascos.

Verlo llegar al patio montado en un caballo era increíblemente romántico.

- Pero si no hay silla -protestó débilmente.

- Pon tu pie sobre el mío. Yo haré el resto -dijo Edward. Bella lo miró, escéptica-. Confía en mí. No voy a dejar que te hagas daño.

Las palabras eran tiernas, suaves, igual que su mirada. Aquello era muy peligroso y lo sabía. Aun así, Edward tiró de su mano y la sentó delante de él.

Mientras cabalgaban por las colinas, Bella se dejó caer sobre el pecho del hombre.

Edward la sujetaba con una mano, inclinándose sobre el cuello del animal. La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, iluminando un paisaje que parecía de plata.

Entonces se metieron en un bosque con árboles tan espesos que ocultaban la luz de la luna y poco después llegaron a un claro.

Un pequeño riachuelo corría sobre las rocas, formando una piscina.

- Es precioso. ¿Se puede nadar?

- Sí, pero no de noche -contestó él.

Bella lo miró, interrogante.

- Serpientes -explicó. Edward soltó una carcajada cuando ella levantó las piernas, asustada. Tenerla entre sus brazos era como un sueño que había soñado demasiadas veces-. Solía venir aquí solo -empezó a decir. No tenía que añadir «mientras estaba casado con Tanya», porque Bella lo había entendido-. Me sentaba durante horas y pensaba.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En ti. Pensaba dónde estarías, qué estarías haciendo.

- Edward, por favor...

- Pensaba que estarías con algún hombre y me volvía loco. No podía dejar de recordar cómo era hacer el amor contigo, oler tu piel, saborearte...

- Edward -repitió ella, volviéndose para mi rarlo.

- Tengo buena memoria, Bella -siguió él. Bella también. Y acababa de empezar una batalla dentro de ella, una batalla entre su anhelo y lo que debía hacer para que él no volviera a romperle el corazón-. Bella, te deseo. Te he deseado siempre -murmuró, con el deseo de poseerla, de estar dentro de ella y escuchar los gritos de pasión que poblaban sus sueños.

- Íbamos a ser amigos.

- Siempre hemos sido más que eso.

-Edward.

Él respiró su perfume, con los ojos cerra dos.

- ¿Sí?

- Si vas a besarme, será mejor que lo hagas ahora mismo.

Edward no esperó un segundo. Tomó su boca y la besó tan apasionadamente que Bella sintió que se incendiaba. La apretaba con fuerza mientras le hacía el amor con la lengua y, de repente, Bella sintió que no estaba suficientemente cerca de él. Con un movimiento rápido, se dio la vuelta y enredó las piernas en la cintura del hombre.

Edward lanzó un gemido ronco.

- Me estás volviendo loco -susurró, sobre su boca.

Bella no podía evitarlo. Había perdido el control y no le importaba.

* * *

><p>Quedó picando el final no? Gracias a las tres personas que pusieron su 'Me gusta' en la página de Facebook! Ahora son trece, podemos ir por más no?<p>

Leo todos los reviews y me encanta que les guste la historia. Me parece divertida porque es algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados.

Los espero en la página de Facebook!

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	8. Capítulo 8

**********Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**********

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

El caballo dio un paso adelante y el movimiento los separó.

- Este no es el sitio adecuado –murmuró Edward, con voz ronca.

- Depende del punto de vista -sonrió ella, apretando las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Al hacerlo, notó una erección que amenazaba con hacer estallar los vaqueros del hombre.

- Cariño -murmuró él, acariciando sus muslos desnudos-. Vamos a casa.

- De acuerdo -dijo Bella, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la miró entonces.

- Así no vamos a ir muy cómodos.

- Insisto. Eso depende del punto de vista. -Sonriendo, Edward obligó al caballo a dar la vuelta. Los dos sabían el peligro que había en aquel juego. El trote del animal los apretaba uno contra otro en un movimiento enloquecedor, recordándoles otras sensaciones, la de piel contra piel, el roce de su boca donde ninguna otra había estado... Aquella deliciosa fricción la estaba volviendo loca.

Bella se sentía una mujer en sus brazos, de seada y adorada, y los años que habían pasado desaparecían envuelta en el aroma masculino de Edward.

Bella deslizó una mano entre ellos, rozándolo con los dedos y Edward no pudo soportado. Empezó a besada mientras acariciaba su espalda, deslizando las manos hacia sus pechos. Ella gimió, arqueándose hacia él, desabrochando los botones de su camisa para besar su torso desnudo.

- Bella, te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso.

- Estoy intentando que pierdas el control.

Edward tomó su cara entre las manos.

- He intentado sujetado con mano firme durante mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé -murmuró Bella, frotándose contra él y sonriendo al ver cómo cerraba los ojos.

Un segundo después, Edward la tomó por la cintura y la colocó de espaldas a él. Seguían en un equilibrio precario sobre el caballo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener miedo.

- Me gustaba más de la otra forma.

- Seguro que no -dijo el hombre, con voz ronca. Edward empezó a acariciar sus pechos y Bella gimió, colocando sus manos sobre las de él. Eso lo excitó aún más. Cuando metió las manos por debajo de la cinturilla de su pantalón, Bella levantó las caderas, invitándolo-. Necesito tocarte -murmuró él, frenético-. Lo necesito -repitió, bajando la cremallera del pantalón y metiendo la mano por debajo de la tela. La encontró, húmeda y caliente-. ¿Ves lo divertido que es?

Bella rió, temblando de deseo, pero la risa se cortó en su garganta cuando Edward la abrió e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella.

- Edward... -murmuró, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para tocarte? -susurró él en su oído. Acababan de llegar frente a la casa y Edward detuvo al caballo. Ella estaba tensa de deseo y la acarició hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, absorbiendo sus gemidos, escuchando cómo buscaba aire. Le decía cosas al oído, aumentando el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, le decía que había soñado con momentos como aquel, cómo deseaba verla desnuda, cómo deseaba poner su boca donde tenía los dedos. Bella gritó, cubriendo su mano, disfrutando de un placer glorioso, antes de dejarse caer sobre él, exhausta.

Bella se apretaba contra él como una gatita, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba sonando el teléfono.

- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? -murmuró Edward, preocupado.

Sin pensar, Bella saltó del caballo y corrió hacia la casa.

- Bella, menos mal que te encuentro. -escuchó la voz de Esme cuando descolgó el auricular-. Kim se ha caído y está sangrando.

- Ponle una venda. Llegaremos enseguida -dijo. Bella, pasándole el teléfono a Edward, que había entrado tras ella. Después, corrió a la habitación para tomar su maletín-. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? -le preguntó, mientras bajaban los escalones del porche.

- Diez minutos si voy a toda velocidad.

- Entonces, ve a toda velocidad -dijo Bella-. No sé si el corte es profundo.

Edward estaba pálido y Bella le puso la mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

En cuanto Esme abrió la puerta, escucharon los sollozos de la niña.

Edward se acercó a la cama e intentó calmar a su hija, pero no lo conseguía. Tenía sangre en la boca y la barbilla y no dejaba de llorar, angustiada.

- Yo creo que no es un corte muy profundo - dijo su abuela, asustada.

- Lleva a Kate a la cocina. Yo me encargo de todo -murmuró Bella, tomándola del hombro. Esme asintió-. Un día sin mí y mira lo que pasa -sonrió, acariciando la cabecita de Kim-. Pero no te preocupes, cariño, vas a ponerte bien enseguida.

Kim pareció calmarse un poco al verla y Bella empezó a inspeccionar la herida.

- ¿Es un corte profundo? -preguntó Edward.

- No lo creo. -contestó ella-. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho, Kim? -preguntó, sacando gasa y antiséptico del maletín.

- Me caí -contestó la niña.

- ¿Tan tarde? ¿Qué hacías despierta?

- Tenía que ir al cuarto de baño y todo estaba oscuro.

Bella le puso la gasa empapada de antiséptico en la barbilla.

- Deberías haber encendido la luz, cariño. -murmuró. La niña asintió, llorosa-. Te caíste al suelo y te golpeaste la barbilla, ¿verdad?

Kim negó con la cabeza.

- Me di un golpe con el lavabo.

- Abre la boca -dijo Bella. La niña obedeció-. Te has mordido la lengua un poquito. Pero la lengua, como la barbilla y la frente siempre sangran mucho. Aunque no sea nada.

- ¿Seguro que no es nada? -preguntó Edward, cada vez más nervioso.

- Seguro -contestó ella- ¿Han tenido que ponerle la antitetánica alguna vez?

- No.

- Pues hay que ponérsela.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras Bella buscaba una jeringuilla en su maletín, él hablaba dulcemente con la niña, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Tengo que pincharte, Kim.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Es para que no se te infecte la herida, cariño. ¿Verdad, Edward?

- Claro, cielo -susurró él-. No pienso dejar que ninguna bacteria mala le haga daño a mi nena.

Kim miró a Bella, que estaba sacándole la jeringuilla del brazo.

- ¡Pero si no me ha dolido nada! -exclamó, sorprendida.

- Eres una niña muy valiente -dijo ella, mirando la herida-. Tengo que darle unos puntos, Edward. Puedo hacerlo aquí o podemos llevarla a un hospital. ¿Qué prefieres?

- Lo que diga Kim.

Kim miró a su padre y después a Bella. -Quiero que lo hagas tú porque sé que no vas a hacerme daño.

La confianza de la niña la llenó de ternura.

- Yo te confiaría la vida de mis hijas, Bella -dijo Edward-. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Ella asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Era curioso que un par de puntos fueran algo tan monumental, pensó, mientras anestesiaba la zona con novocaína.

Mientras lo hacía, Edward la estudiaba, recordando que Tanya era incapaz de lidiar con una crisis. Al principio, se había sentido halagado porque ella lo necesitaba, pero con las niñas, Tanya era sencillamente incapaz. Observar a Bella hizo que se diera cuenta de que quería una mujer que no de pendiera tanto de él. Quería a Bella.

Kim sonrió.

-No siento nada.

- Te dolerá la lengua un poquito, pero se curará enseguida. Por la mañana, quiero que te enjuagues la boca con agua salada, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Cuando Bella terminó de ponerle una tirita en la barbilla, Kim la abrazó. Sentir los bracitos de la niña alrededor de su cuello hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Iba a echarlas tanto de menos...

- Te mereces un regalo por ser una niña tan valiente. Venga, vamos a ver qué tiene la abuela en la nevera.

- Gracias, Bella.

- De nada, cielo -dijo ella, tomándola de la mano.

Edward las siguió hasta la cocina. Unos minutos después, las dos gemelas estaban tomando un helado

- Muchas gracias, Bella. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

- La habrías llevado al hospital, Esme.

- Pero estaba tan nerviosa... Me he dado un susto de muerte -murmuró Esme, mirando a sus nietas con adoración.

- No tenemos que irnos a casa, ¿verdad, papá? -preguntó Kate.

- Ya no hace falta -dijo Esme-. Además, tenemos muchos planes -añadió, guiñándoles un ojo. Las niñas rieron.

- Mamá... -empezó a decir Edward, con recelo.

- Mañana vamos a ir de compras, a la peluquería, al salón de belleza, ya sabes...

- No, él no sabe, pero yo sí -sonrió Bella.

- Estoy rodeado -dijo Edward.

- En un rancho lleno de hombres, ¿cómo crees que nos sentimos nosotras?

Media hora después, metieron a las dos niñas en la cama y se despidieron de Esme.

- Muchísimas gracias -dijo la mujer, abrazando a Bella.

- De nada - sonrió ella, disfrutando del abrazo maternal.

- ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte con ellas? -preguntó Edward.

- Claro que sí -contestó su madre-. Venga, salid y disfrutad un poco.

- Dentro de un par de días tendré que quitarle los puntos. Y dale una aspirina infantil si le duele -aconsejó Bella antes de despedirse.

Cinco minutos después estaban de nuevo en la carretera. Edward conducía en silencio y Bella no se atrevió a romperlo.

- Sabes más sobre lo que es una familia de lo que crees -dijo él por fin, cuando estaban llegando a la casa.

- Curar una herida no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Edward apretó el volante.

- No quieres darte una oportunidad.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Edward.

- No, te lo has dicho a ti misma, pero no lo has hablado conmigo.

- ¿Y qué hay que hablar? Trabajar como médico en prácticas significa estar en el hospital catorce horas al día y tus hijas y tú os merecéis mucho más que eso.

- Nunca te pediría que abandonaras tu carrera, Bella.

- Lo hiciste una vez.

Edward suspiró.

- Estamos donde lo dejamos, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que sí.

- Sabes que, antes de que ocurriera lo de Tanya, yo quería casarme contigo.

- Lo sé. Pero tú querías una esposa y una madre y yo no sabía nada de eso.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo sabía cómo ser marido y padre? Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo.

- Yo nunca he tenido lo que has tenido tú.

- ¿Y quién dice que no puedes tenerlo ahora? -preguntó él, parando frente a la casa-. Podría haberte ayudado a pagar la universidad y...

- Mira, Edward, ha llovido mucho desde entonces -lo interrumpió ella-. Tu «deber» para con Tanya hace que esta conversación ya no tenga sentido. Entonces no pudimos hacer nada y ahora tampoco.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda?

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward?

- Todo -contestó él-. Y quiero dártelo todo.

- Pero yo le debo mi tiempo y mi atención al hospital. Prácticamente estaré viviendo allí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que busque otra mujer? -El corazón de Bella se partía al pensarlo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Y lo haría, pensó Edward. Si tenía que luchar por ella, no dudaría en hacerlo. Y la batalla empezó con un beso, un beso ardiente que ella le devolvió con la misma pasión, dando por terminada la pelea.

- Y ahora dime que busque otra mujer -dijo Edward con voz ronca. Bella no dijo nada. No podía hacerlo-. Te deseo a ti, Bella. No quiero a nadie más.

Salieron de la furgoneta y Edward la tomó de la mano. Bella no tenía fuerzas para protestar.

- Mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano. Pero por la noche iremos al baile que organizan los ganaderos.

Bella se puso las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Perdona?

- No acepto un no como respuesta, Bella. Espero que estés preparada a las siete.

- No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, Edward. Además... no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Eso no es excusa. Te quiero preparada a las siete.

- ¡Ya lo veremos, Edward Cullen! -exclamó ella, dándole con la puerta de su dormitorio en las narices.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Por qué se negaba a darle una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no veía que podían solucionar el asunto si ella cooperaba un poco? Bella tenía miedo de volver a perderlo todo. Y sabía que era más difícil porque era a él a quien ella había dejado entrar en su vida y él quien la había traicionado. Bella era demasiado independiente y no quería compartir sus problemas con nadie. Pero Edward quería compartirlos. Tenía que hacerla entender eso. Si ella le negaba aquella oportunidad, sabía que nunca podría recuperarse.

Bella estuvo furiosa durante todo el día. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirle que iban a un baile sin preguntar antes?

Para ventilar su rabia contra Edward se dedicó a limpiar la casa y hacer la colada. Incluso limpió los establos. Sudorosa y desaliñada, pensó en recibirlo de esa manera. Se merecía ir solo al baile. A pesar de todo, estaba en su habitación buscando algo bonito que ponerse cuando sonó el timbre.

Irritada, fue a abrir, sintiendo pena del pobre que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

-Doctora Swan -la saludó una mujer morena muy elegante.

-Sí.

-Soy Mary Alice Brandon. La propietaria de la tienda de moda de Sycamore.

Bella sonrió.

-Ah, la conozco. Tiene unas cosas muy bonitas.

-Gracias.

-Me temo que Edward no está en casa.

-Lo sé -sonrió la mujer, desapareciendo de su vista un segundo. Cuando volvió a aparecer, llevaba en las manos un porta trajes y una sombrerera-. Esto es para usted. Disfrútelo -se despidió, bajando los escalones del porche a toda prisa.

-Yo no he comprado nada -protestó Bella.

-Hay una tarjeta dentro de la sombrerera -dijo Mary Alice antes de entrar en su coche.

Bella miró la sombrerera y después el coche de la mujer, que desaparecía por el ca mino. Corriendo, fue a su habitación y abrió el porta trajes. Dentro había un vestido de seda color verde mar con una túnica transparente del mismo tono. Bella nunca había visto nada tan elegante. Cuando abrió la sombrerera, encontró un par de sandalias y un bolso a juego. Incluso había un conjunto de ropa interior del mismo color. En la tarjeta, Bella reconoció la letra de Edward: Sé mi chica en el baile.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadada con él?, se preguntaba, mirando el precioso regalo.

Mientras paseaba por el pasillo, Edward se preguntaba si Bella iba a salir algún día de su habitación, pero el sonido de unos tacones en el suelo de madera hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Y se quedó sin aliento.

El vestido de seda le quedaba como un guante y las sandalias de tacón mostraban unas piernas largas y bien formadas.

- Es un poco corto -dijo ella.

- Estás impresionante.

- Gracias. Y gracias por el vestido.

- ¿No vas a regañarme por comprado?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Edward suspiró, aliviado.

- Pero no tenías que ponerte como un ogro.

- Ya lo sé, cariño, pero cuando insistes en que tienes que dejarme pierdo la cabeza.

- Entonces, será mejor que no hablemos de ello.

- De acuerdo. Vámonos - intentó sonreír Edward.

Cuando salieron al porche, Bella lanzó una carcajada. El Mercedes estaba aparcado frente a la casa y, en la rejilla, estaba enganchado su pollo de goma.

- ¿No va a darte vergüenza? -preguntó, enternecida por el gesto.

- No, señorita -contestó Edward, abriendo galantemente la puerta para ella.

- La gente va a pensar que tienes sentido del humor - rió Bella.

- Y lo tengo.

- Sí. Desde hace cinco minutos.

Media hora más tarde, aparcaban frente al club de campo y, mientras caminaban de la mano hasta la entrada, Bella tuvo que reconocer que Edward estaba guapísimo con aquel traje oscuro Y la camisa blanca. Llevaba un sombrero vaquero de fieltro gris y parecía más un actor de cine que el propietario del rancho más próspero de la zona.

Cuando entraron en el salón muchas ca bezas se volvieron y Edward sonrió, orgulloso.

Los hombres se comían a Bella con los ojos, pero ella no se daba cuenta, demasiado ocupada mirando alrededor. Había candelabros de cristal en el techo y las mesas estaban adornadas con flores. El salón entero brillaba como un diamante y Bella se sentía como una princesa del brazo de Edward.

- Un baile de ganaderos, ¿no? -sonrió Bella.

- Bueno, cada año es más sofisticado. La primera vez que vine, cuando era un adolescente, la pista era de arena -explicó Edward, llevándola hacia la pista de baile-. Llevo todo el día pensando en abrazarte.

- Qué curioso. Anoche querías matarme.

-¿Me perdonas?

Bella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

- Me parece que últimamente hago eso mucho.

Edward sonrió. Esperaba que siguiera perdonándolo durante años.

Mientras bailaban, podía sentir sus curvas quemándolo a través de la seda del vestido. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente y el pantalón ofrecía una barrera tan sutil que Bella lo notó.

- Oh, Edward Anthony.

- ¿Tenías alguna duda de que te deseaba, cariño? -susurró él-. En mi cama y en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Las escenas fuertes se hacen esperar no? De igual manera pienso que este fue un capitulo bastante interesante. Que les pareció a ustedes? Leo cada uno de sus reviews y no se como agradecerles todo su apoyo más que subiendo un capítulo por día, es suficiente? Espero que para ustedes si.<p>

Gracias a las cuatro personas que se sumaron a la página de Facebook!

Los que todavía no pasaron, los invito y me encantaría que pusieran Me gusta (:

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	9. Capítulo 9

************Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer************

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>******Capítulo Nueve**

Bella se apretó contra él con fuerza.

- Edward, no me tomes el pelo.

- Lo digo en serio, cariño. Y si no estuviéramos en público, te quitaría ese vestido ahora mismo.

- No hables así. No puedo... es imposible. -Edward miró sus ojos castaños y vio en ellos la misma reserva que oía en su voz.

- Tienes que confiar en alguien, Bella. Confía en mí. No pienses en el mañana. Vamos a vivir el momento.

Bella deseaba aquello más que nada en el mundo. El calor en los ojos del hombre hacía que perdiera la cabeza. En ese momento, empezaron a tocar una samba y Edward restregó sus caderas contra ella.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy bailando.

Estaba intentando seducirla, pensó y nunca había conocido un hombre que la excitara como Edward. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros, más profundos, y su mirada parecía acariciarla.

- Edward... -protestó ella débilmente.

- Todo el mundo me ha preguntado quién eras -dijo Edward entonces.

- ¿Y tú qué has dicho?

- Que eras la doctora Swan y que estabas conmigo -contestó él, apretándola como si quisiera partirla en dos.

- Edward... estamos en público -murmuró Bella, pero se puso de puntillas para acercar sus labios a los del hombre.

- Hazlo -dijo Edward con voz ronca.

- No puedo. Nos están mirando -murmuró ella, apartándose.

- Podríamos ir a casa.

Era una clara invitación, pero Bella no estaba segura. Sabía bien lo que significaba aquel paso. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos la había dejado confusa y hacer el amor con él reforzaría un lazo que nunca se había roto. Hacer el amor con Edward sería algo intenso y salvaje y dejaría una marca imborrable en su alma. De nuevo.

Él la llevó al centro de la pista de baile y la música se volvió más seductora, un ritmo latino, sensual. El roce del cuerpo del hombre era electrizante. Edward no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y el baile se convirtió en un juego erótico. El mundo desapareció para ellos.

- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Bella, sofocada.

- En lo que hay debajo de ese vestido.

- ¿Cómo has sabido mi talla?

Se refería a la ropa interior y Edward lo sabía bien.

- Usé mis manos para medirte.

- No tienes vergüenza.

El siguió moviéndose, metiendo la pierna entre sus muslos, insinuante.

- Estar contigo me hace sentirme salvaje, cariño.

- Hemos hecho algunas cosas salvajes, ¿verdad?

- Eso es decir poco -susurró Edward-. Lo hacíamos en el suelo de la cocina, en la bañera... ¿recuerdas cuando lo hicimos encima de una bicicleta? Estabas tan guapa desnuda sobre esa bicicleta como cuando estabas desnuda encima de mí - siguió diciendo.

Cuando Edward la miró, vio algo raro en su expresión.

-¿Qué? -preguntó. Bella parecía triste de repente.

- Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos.

Edward se paró en medio de la pista y tomó su cara entre las manos.

- Perdóname, cariño. Lo sé. Tienes que saber cuánto...

En ese momento, un camarero lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro y señaló hacia la puerta. Cuando se volvieron, Esme y las niñas los saludaban con la mano.

- No sabía que iban a venir.

- Yo tampoco -dijo Edward.

Las gemelas salieron corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! -exclamó Bella. Las gemelas la abrazaron, sonrientes-. ¿Todo bien, Esme?

- Sí. Pero las niñas querían verlos arreglados para el baile y pensé que no les importaría.

- No, claro que no.

- Qué guapa estás, Bella -dijo Kate.

- Gracias, cariño.

- Es un vestido precioso -sonrió Esme.

- Lo eligió Edward -dijo ella. La sonrisa de Esme se amplió.

Bella inspeccionó los puntos de Kim. - ¿Te duele?

- Solo cuando bostezo.

Bella la besó, sonriendo.

- ¿No es hora de irse a la cama? - dijo Edward tomando a sus hijas en brazos.

- Sí. Es muy tarde -rieron las niñas.

- ¡Se te ha caído un diente! -exclamó Bella, mirando a Kate. La niña sonrió, orgullosa.

Edward se dio cuenta entonces del enorme cariño que sus hijas sentían por Bella. Si desaparecía de sus vidas de repente, se les partiría el corazón. Él quería una segunda oportunidad, pensaba, apretando a las niñas contra su pecho, pero ¿a qué precio?

Si Bella le hubiera dado una pista, si hubiera insinuado que podría quedarse, no se sentiría tan perdido.

Edward dejó a las niñas en el suelo y se despidió con un beso. Kim y Kate abrazaron a Bella y cuando Esme se las llevó a la puerta, se volvieron para mirar a su niñera de nuevo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó ella, al ver la expresión seria del hombre.

- Las quieres.

- Sí. ¿Te molesta?

- Cuando te marches les dolerá mucho, Bella.

- ¿Prefieres que me marche ahora mismo?

- No quiero que te marches en absoluto.

- Esa no es una opción y lo sabes. ¿No has sido tú el que ha dicho que vivamos el momento?

- No me había dado cuenta de que mis hijas están tan apegadas a ti. Ellas nunca han tenido una madre y tú eres lo más parecido, Bella.

- ¿Y me culpas por ello?

Edward suspiró.

- No, claro que no. Pero tengo que pensar en ellas.

- Quizá debería marcharme, Edward. Es lo mejor para todos.

- No -dijo él, mirándola con ferocidad.

- Este no es el sitio más adecuado para hablar -murmuró Bella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A casa -contestó ella, indignada-. ¿Por qué las cosas son siempre blancas o negras contigo?

- Porque lo quiero todo, Bella. O nada. -Ella lo miró durante unos segundos, pensativa.

- No puedes tenerlo todo -murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Así que, supongo que te quedas sin nada.

El corazón de Edward se encogió cuando Bella se dio la vuelta.

* * *

><p>Se que querían que pasara algo más picante, pero asi es el hilo de la historia y pronto llegaremos a esa parte. Que les pareció? Un poco corto, lo se, pero esa no es mi decisión, solo adapto. Bueno, la verdad es que estoy muerta de sueño porque tuve un día bastante pesado pero pensé y llegue a la conclusión de que se merecían capítulo por los nuevos tres fans en facebook y sus comentarios que me encantan. Asi que espero que no me maten por el capítulo que les dejo.<p>

A los que todavia no pasaron por la página de Facebook, los invito de inmediato

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	10. Capítulo 10

**************Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez<strong>

Edward fue tras ella, sin fijarse en que la gente lo observaba. La encontró parando un taxi en la puerta del club.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! No te vayas así. No todo es blanco o negro y los dos lo sabemos.

- Eres tú quien no lo ve, Edward. No dejas de marcar líneas en la arena y retarme a que las cruce y no puedo hacerlo.

El taxi paró a su lado, pero cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta, Edward la cerró y le indicó al taxista que podía marcharse.

- Pues ahora soy yo el que está cruzando la línea -dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos-. Ni pasado, ni futuro. Solo el momento, Bella y no voy a decir más.

Edward la besó con fuerza y Bella se encontró suspirando de deseo y anhelo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó cuando él se apartó.

- Tú -contestó Edward, tomándola del brazo para llevarla hasta el coche. Los labios de Bella estaban hinchados por sus besos, invitándolo, y él iba a aceptar la invitación. En cuanto estuvieran solos. Antes de arrancar, volvió a besarla con fuerza, volviéndola loca y volviéndose loco él mismo. Bella se sentía mareada, perdida. El poder de sus besos la dejaba sin aliento. Edward arrancó, pero en cuanto pararon en un semáforo, se volvió hacia ella-. Si tú no vienes a mí, yo iré a ti -dijo, antes de volver a besarla, apretándola entre sus brazos como si quisiera traspasarla.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo no voy a ir a ti?

Edward metió la mano por debajo del vestido para acariciarla y ella se lo permitió, quería que la tocase. Las manos del hombre hacían que sintiera un calor que no había sentido en muchos años, que no había sentido con ningún otro hombre. Cómo lo había echado de menos, cómo había echado de menos que la volviera loca que le hiciera perder la cabeza. Edward volvió a arrancar cuando cambió el semáforo, pero no apartó la mano de su muslo, acariciándola durante todo el camino.

- ¿Estás disfrutando?

- Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

En su voz había un reto y Edward lo sabía.

- Pues eso habrá que arreglarlo -dijo él, mientras metía la mano entre sus piernas. Bella cerró los ojos. Era muy erótico que la tocase de ese modo. Cuando llegaron al siguiente semáforo, Edward la besó, sin dejar de acariciada por encima de las braguitas. Cuando sintió humedad en su mano, presionó fuertemente.

- ¡Dios! -gimió ella.

Edward separó sus piernas con una mano mientras con la otra apartaba la tela. El semáforo se puso verde y arrancó de nuevo, sin apartar la mano. Sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, la abrió y deslizó un dedo en su húmeda cueva.

- Estás tan húmeda -susurró, moviéndose incómodo en el asiento, su sexo excitado y dolorido. Cuando pararon en el tercer semáforo, hundió dos dedos dentro de ella.

Un camión paró a su lado.

- Nos van a ver -protestó ella, débilmente.

- Calla -murmuró Edward, acariciándola hasta que Bella cerró los ojos, olvidándose de todo-. Las ventanillas son oscuras. No pueden vernos.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar y él siguió conduciendo. La respiración de los dos era dificultosa. Edward dejó que ella alargase la mano para acariciarlo a él a través del pantalón.

- Para o tendremos un accidente -dijo Bella, arqueándose sin vergüenza hacia su mano, los ojos brillantes de deseo.

El erotismo de estar en el coche, en público, era insoportable. Casi gritó cuando él empezó a mover los dedos con sabiduría y Edward la observó echarse hacia adelante, rendida de deseo. Cuando paró frente a la casa, pisó el freno y la colocó sobre sus piernas, de espaldas, con la mano izquierda sobre sus pechos, deseando que estuviera desnuda. Los gemidos de ella, tan familiares, tan eróticos, lo volvían loco y hacían que deseara to mada allí mismo. Pero la llevó al cielo y se negó a parar incluso cuando ella volvió a bajar a la tierra. Edward abrió la puerta y la sacó del Mercedes, colocándola contra el coche antes de que pudiera decir nada. Su hambre estaba fuera de todo control, Bella podía sentido en la fiereza de sus besos. Edward la apartó del coche, sin dejar de besarla, y caminaron de espaldas hacia el porche. Se apartaron un poco para subir los escalones, pero volvieron a unirse en un beso de fuego líquido frente a la puerta. Cuando entraron en la casa, él la colocó contra la pared y, levantando una de sus piernas, se apretó contra ella para que pudiera sentir su erección.

- Bella, cariño... te deseo.

- No me digas -jadeó ella, mordiendo sus labios.

- ¿Qué me ha delatado? - rió Edward.

- Esto -dijo ella, acariciando descaradamente la erección del hombre.

Bella le quitó la chaqueta y desabrochó su camisa con manos temblorosas. Después, metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones, envolviéndolo, acariciándolo. El lanzó un gemido ronco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

No podía soportado. Estaba a punto de estallar y cuando vio la imagen de los dos en el espejo, le dio la vuelta y la besó en el cuello.

La mordía mientras desabrochaba el vestido y el sujetador. Impaciente, Edward metió las manos dentro para envolver sus pechos.

Un gemido de satisfacción rompió el silencio. Bella se apretó contra él.

- Oh, Edward. Te he echado de menos -murmuró, cubriendo las manos del hombre con las suyas y dejando que el vestido y el sujetador cayeran al suelo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él con un tanga de satén y sandalias de tacón. Edward creyó que se moría solo con mirarla. Se puso de rodillas y tiró de las braguitas hacia abajo.

Bella se apoyó en la pared, con los ojos cerrados. Él estaba acariciando el interior de sus muslos y besando sus nalgas. Sentía su boca por todas partes y casi no se dio cuenta de que levantaba los pies para quitarse las braguitas.

Edward se levantó, acariciándola por todas partes, y cuando ella empezó a bajarle los pantalones la llevó con él al suelo. Bella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, rozando la erección del hombre, deseando ser llenada. Él gemía roncamente, un sonido de puro placer masculino, mientras sujetaba sus caderas. Bella se movía haciendo pequeños círculos, controlándolo, rozando la salvaje erección con su húmedo tesoro.

- Cariño, necesitamos protección -murmuró Edward, casi sin voz.

- Ya me he encargado de eso -dijo ella, le vantando ligeramente las caderas. Se miraron durante un segundo. Ella penetró y sus gemidos de placer se mezclaron.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y, tomando la cara del hombre entre las manos, se hundió en él. Edward cerró los ojos, sin tiendo la carne femenina apretándolo con un cepo de placer.

- Bella...

- ¿Has crecido? -susurró ella.

Edward sonrió, su mirada prisionera de la de ella. Sujetándose a sus hombros, Bella se apretaba contra él, recibiéndolo todo. No podía contenerse. Y tampoco quería intentarlo. Se sentía desinhibida, gloriosa.

Edward la tumbó en el suelo y se colocó sobre ella. La embestía una y otra vez y ella lo aceptaba, deseando que perdiera el control. Él aumentó el ritmo y Bella clavó las uñas en su espalda, repitiendo su nombre mientras se hundía en ella.

El grito primitivo del hombre resonó por toda la casa. Su cuerpo tembló de arriba abajo y los dos se quedaron suspendidos, de jando que el placer los envolviera. Bella abrió los labios y él se bebió su aliento embistiéndola por última vez hasta que las últimas gotas de pasión murieron entre sus brazos.

Agotada, ella cerró los ojos. Edward se inclinó para besarla en los labios, en la frente, en los párpados...

Cuando abrió los ojos, Bella sabía que había vuelto a enamorarse de aquel hombre.

Era una batalla que había intentado ganar, pero que había perdido en cuanto Edward la había tocado.

- La edad nos ha mejorado - murmuró él, acariciando sus labios.

- Sí -sonrió ella-. Me gusta cuando te portas mal.

- Tú no eres muy difícil de convencer - rió Edward, tomando las braguitas del suelo. Bella se las quitó de un tirón y se apartó de él.

- Vamos, vaquero. Aún no hemos terminado -le dijo, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

Edward no se movió durante unos segundos, disfrutando de aquel cuerpo femenino desnudo, excepto por unas sandalias de tacón.

Era la criatura más ardiente del planeta, pensó, mientras se levantaba.

Bella tenía razón. No habían terminado. Y aquella vez, le haría el amor lentamente, en la cama de sus ancestros, donde debían hacerlo.

Bella estaba sentada en la enorme cama con dosel, observando a Edward dormido.

Lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado, pero aquella vez era diferente. Aquella vez sabía que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, nunca dejaría de amado. Y no podía soportar la idea de marcharse.

Él se movió entonces y Bella admiró su cuerpo. Era un hombre increíble, pensó, con aquellos hombros anchos que casi cubrían la almohada, el estómago plano y... Bella sonrió, con el cuerpo aún dolorido por las horas que habían pasado haciendo el amor, y se tumbó a su lado.

- Sabía que estabas aquí -murmuró él, medio dormido, tomándola por la cintura.

- Solo existe este momento -dijo Bella. Él abrió los ojos, buscándola -. Te quiero.

Edward la miró sin decir nada, aunque su mano tembló un poco mientras apartaba el pelo de su frente.

- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso.

- Nunca he dejado de amarte.

Bella supo que no había otro sitio para ella más que a su lado y lo besó en los labios con toda la ternura que había en su corazón.

Cuando deslizó la lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, Edward dejó escapar un gemido ronco. Bella rió, deslizando la mano por debajo de la sábana. Lo encontró, cálido y excitado.

- ¿Qué haces, mujer?

Ella sonrió, metiéndose bajo las sábanas, y Edward se arqueó cuando la boca de Bella tomó posesión de él.

- ¿Quieres más?

- Sí... ¡No! ¡Oh, Dios!

- ¿No encuentras palabras, cariño?

- Las he perdido -dijo él, apartando las sábanas.

Bella sonrió, tomándolo en su boca de nuevo, con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

Edward no pudo soportarlo y, tomándola por la cintura, la tumbó en la cama boca abajo.

- Pagarás por ello.

- Eso dices tú.

Edward la acarició desde los muslos a la garganta, colocándola de rodillas y poniendo sus manos sobre el cabecero. Después, se deslizó dentro de ella sin más preámbulos.

- Me excito más cuando estoy dentro de ti - susurró, jugando con sus pezones.

-Lo sé. Lo noto.

Edward la poseyó en aquella posición. Entraba en ella, metiendo la mano entre sus muslos abiertos, adorando sus gritos de placer, su manera de arquearse y pronunciar su nombre.

La madera de la cama crujía con cada embestida y cuando Bella le suplicó más, Edward vació dentro de ella su semilla, deseando que echara raíces que la atasen a él. Bella tenía la cabeza inclinada y la levantó de golpe cuando el placer la golpeó, emborrachándolos a los dos.

Cayeron uno sobre el otro y ella se hizo pequeña entre sus brazos. Edward no quería que saliera el sol, no quería que el mundo interfiriese. Solo quería a Bella y el tiempo que pudiera estar con ella.

* * *

><p>Ha sido lo que querian? O piensan que le faltó algo? Puedo ir diciendo que estos son los momentos culminantes. Solo quedan dos capítulos y un epilogo (si, es muy poco).<p>

Espero sus hermosos reviews y los Me gusta en Facebook (Ya son veinte personas, yeeeeyh!:D)

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once<strong>

Bella tomó el auricular, medio dormida. -Bella, soy Esme.

Bella se incorporó, frotándose la cara. El sonido de la ducha llegaba hasta ella y cuando miró el despertador, vio que era muy temprano.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada, solo llamo para preguntar si las niñas pueden quedarse unos días más. Los nietos de mi vecina están de vacaciones y creo que podrían pasarlo muy bien -explicó la mujer-. ¿Está Edward por ahí?

- Sí, un momento -dijo Bella, cubriéndose con una sábana para abrir la puerta del baño.

- ¿Ese ruido es la ducha?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás en el dormitorio de mi hijo? -Bella se quedó parada.

- Pues... yo, la verdad es que sí -contestó por fin. En realidad, no sentía ninguna vergüenza.

- Gracias a Dios.

- ¡Esme!

- Cariño, quizá un poco de sexo os ayude a daros cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Bella soltó una carcajada. Adoraba a aquella mujer.

- No pienso hablar de eso, Esme Cullen -le dijo. Edward sacó la cabeza de la ducha en ese momento-. Es tu madre. Que tiene mucha cara -añadió, sobre el auricular.

Bella iba a salir del baño, pero él la sujetó tirando de la sábana.

- Claro que pueden. No, nosotros no vamos a movernos de aquí -dijo Edward, inclinándose para besar a Bella-. Sí mamá. La quiero.

- Yo también te quiero -murmuró ella.

- Eso es lo que pienso hacer -dijo Edward entonces, quitándole la sábana y mirándola con clarísimas intenciones-. ¿Cuándo tienes que quitarle los puntos a Kim?

- Mañana.

- ¿Te importa si se los quita el médico de mi madre? -preguntó. Bella negó con la cabeza-. No le importa. Adiós -se despidió Edward, tirando el teléfono sobre una pila de toallas y tirando después de Bella para meterla en la ducha con él-. Buenos días -murmuró sobre sus labios.

Bella se sujetó a sus hombros, preguntándose si le quedaría energía, pero obtuvo la respuesta cuando él empezó a chupar uno de sus pezones, pasando la lengua por la punta una y otra vez hasta que pensó que iba a derretirse sobre el suelo de azulejos.

Edward hincó una rodilla en el suelo para enjabonar sus muslos, murmurando algo sobre amarla toda la vida y Bella sintió una punzada de tristeza, ella no estaría allí para eso. Pero la tristeza desapareció cuando él la cubrió con su boca.

- Me encanta cómo sabes -murmuró Edward, incorporándose. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la aplastó contra la pared de la ducha, levantó una de sus piernas y se introdujo dentro de ella.

- ¡Oh, Dios!

- Tenemos años que recuperar, cariño.

- ¿Y piensas hacerlo en un fin de semana?

- Tardaría una vida entera -murmuró él, apartándose y volviendo a entrar en ella de nuevo- y ni siquiera eso sería suficiente.

Bella lo miró a los ojos mientras la amaba, preguntándose si sería capaz de abandonarlo después de haber probado la vida con él. Y rezó, escondiendo la cara en sus hombros, pidiendo un poco más de tiempo.

Edward había salido para dar de comer a los caballos cuando sonó el timbre. Era un mensajero con un sobre a nombre de Bella Swan. Ella suspiró. Eran sus facturas, que Ángela le enviaba desde Georgia. Cuando abrió el sobre y vio el aviso de pago de su préstamo universitario, volvió a suspirar.

Tendría que pedir otro préstamo y utilizar su futuro sueldo como médico para pagarlo. La angustia por su situación económica hizo que empezara a dolerle la cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de lo poco que tenía en la vida; facturas, un coche estropeado, sus muebles en un guarda muebles... No mucho para una mujer de su edad, pensó.

Iba a echar de menos aquella casa, pensó mientras doblaba una camisetita rosa. Cuando se la llevó a la cara para olerla, dos caritas idénticas aparecieron en su mente. Kate, brillante y llena de energía y Kim, un poco tímida y siempre risueña. Tan parecidas y, sin embargo, tan diferentes. Las echaba de menos.

El sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó.

- Hola, Bella.

- ¡Kate, estaba pensando en vosotras! ¿Qué tal estáis?

- Muy bien. Hoy hemos montado a caballo.

- Qué bien.

- Bella, mi hermana ha estado dando saltos -escuchó la voz de Kim.

- ¿Que has hecho qué?

- ¡No tenías que decirlo, Kim!

- ¡Pero es verdad!

- ¿Y qué ha dicho vuestra abuela? -preguntó Bella, alarmada.

- Mi abuela es la que me ha enseñado a saltar.

- ¿Vuestro padre sabe eso?

- Pues...

-¿Lo sabe o no?

- Sí.

- Ah, entonces, de acuerdo. Kate, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Yo no puedo sentarme sobre una silla sin morirme de miedo.

- Mi papá puede enseñarte. Es fácil. -Bella miró el montón de facturas que había sobre la mesa. No quería decirles que no estaría allí tiempo suficiente como para aprender y decidió hablar de otra cosa. Cuando colgó, apretó el auricular contra su pecho, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Amaba a Edward, a sus hijas, amaba aquella casa, pero no podía tenerlo todo. En realidad, nunca había tenido nada. Su vida había consistido en ir de trabajo en trabajo para pagarse los estudios y una habitación de alquiler. Estaría muy ocupada durante los próximos años y demasiado lejos como para que aquello funcionara. Edward y las niñas se merecían algo mejor. Se merecían una madre.

Ante ella se presentaba un futuro solitario. Un futuro sin sonrisas por la mañana, sin un hombre que la hiciera sentirse protegida. Ser médico no significaba mucho sin alguien con quien hablar por las noches. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a compartir sus penas con nadie. Era muy arriesgado depender de alguien para ser feliz. Lo había hecho una vez y había sufrido tanto que pensó que nunca se recuperaría.

Bella tenía que recordar sus obligaciones en el hospital, pero... ¿para qué valía un médico que no puede curar su propio corazón? se preguntaba.

Edward se quedó parado en la puerta de la cocina, mirándola. Bella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Estaba llorando. La amaba tanto... pero lo inevitable seguía pendiendo sobre sus cabezas como una nube negra. Bella debía marcharse y él no sabía qué hacer para convencerla de que se quedara.

Se le estaba escapando el tiempo de las manos.

Aquella noche, Edward la hizo olvidar. Nadaron juntos en la piscina, desnudos, le hizo el amor bajo las estrellas y la abrazó durante toda la noche, incapaz de dormir por miedo a que ella desapareciera sin decir nada.

Bella entró en el establo.

- Muy bien, jefe. Los caballos tienen agua y los pollos, pienso. ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

- ¿Quieres darte un revolcón en la paja? -preguntó Edward. Bella se apoyó en la puerta, sonriendo. Con aquellos vaqueros ajustados y la camiseta negra que marcaba sus músculos, lo que hubiera deseado era desnudado allí mismo.

- Tú lo que quieres es montar algo que no sea un caballo.

- No es mala idea -dijo Edward, besándola en los labios.

- Aún tengo que darle de comer a los cerdos.

- Ten cuidado -la advirtió él.

- Les tiraré la comida y saldré corriendo -sonrió Bella.

- Date prisa. Tengo planes para más tarde.

- ¿Algo que me va a gustar?

- Te ha gustado siempre -contestó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Eres un arrogante.

- Esta mañana no decías eso.

Bella se puso colorada al recordado. Se había despertado, excitada por lo que creía un sueño erótico, pero pronto se percató de que no lo era.

- Te has aprovechado de mí.

- Es verdad, cariño -dijo Edward, sin remordimiento alguno-. Tenerte desnuda a mi lado es una tentación demasiado fuerte.

Era el día libre de los peones y Bella estuvo a punto de desnudarse allí mismo y volver a tentarlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar? -preguntó, sin vergüenza alguna.

- Una hora, más o menos.

- ¿Nos vemos en el porche para comer?

- Para entonces estaré muy hambriento -contestó él.

- No estaba hablando de comida.

- Yo tampoco.

Riendo, Bella salió del establo y entró en la cochiquera, amenazando a los cerdos con convertirlos en chuletas mientras les tiraba la comida. Después de darse un baño en la piscina, empezó a preparar el almuerzo.

Y esperó a Edward. Y esperó.

Preocupada, se dirigió hacia el establo y lo encontró inclinado sobre una yegua con el vientre muy hinchado. Un nuevo potro estaba a punto de llegar al mundo.

- Vale, te perdono por llegar tarde. ¿Quieres que llame al veterinario?

- Ya lo he hecho, pero no podemos esperar -dijo él, sin levantar la mirada-. Necesito que me ayudes, cariño.

- ¿No lo dirás en serio?

- Tú eres médico. Puedes hacerlo.

Bella se inclinó sobre el animal, nerviosa, y empezó a palparle el vientre.

- Al potro se le ha enganchado un casco y puede rasgarle el útero.

- Eso era lo que me temía -murmuró Edward, acariciando la cabeza del animal con ternura.

- Déjame ver si puedo... -empezó a decir Bella, metiendo la mano dentro del vientre de la yegua para intentar colocar al potrillo.

En la distancia escucharon el ruido de un coche.

-Señor Cullen -oyeron una voz femenina unos segundos después.

Bella estaba sacando el brazo cuando la mujer entró en el establo. Edward la presentó como Janna McLean, la veterinaria de Aiken.

-Muy bien, Belle, lo estás haciendo muy bien -murmuró la mujer, tocando el vientre de la yegua. Después, se volvió para mirar a Bella-. Encantada de conocerla. No sé si sabe que todo el mundo habla de usted.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

La veterinaria sonrió, sin dejar de ocuparse del animal.

- Porque todas las mujeres del condado han intentado alguna vez que Edward se fijase en ellas.

- Edward se fijó en mí hace muchos años -dijo Bella-. Me parece que juego con ventaja.

- Para mí nunca ha habido otra mujer más que Bella -sonrió Edward.

Bella contuvo el aliento, emocionada por aquella declaración de amor.

- ¿Por qué no vais a dar un paseo? - rió la veterinaria. Edward la miró, escéptico-. Venga, fuera de aquí -insistió la mujer. Bella se levantó, pero Edward no parecía convencido-. Aprovecha el tiempo. Me han dicho que se marchará pronto.

¿Todo el mundo conocía su vida?, se preguntó Bella asombrada. Edward la tomó por la cintura mientras se dirigían a la casa.

-El almuerzo se habrá enfriado.

-A la porra el almuerzo -dijo él-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella suspiró, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Echo de menos a las niñas.

Pero él sabía que no era solo eso. Tenía que marcharse y los dos lo sabían. La idea hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Edward le hizo un gesto para que mirase la mesa del salón y Bella se quedó atónita. Sobre ella, adornado con un lazo azul, había un maletín de médico de piel negra. Sobre él, una tarjeta:

_Sabía que podías hacerlo._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pensé que odiabas mi carrera.

-Tú no odias la mía, ¿verdad?

-No.

Edward la tomó por la cintura.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. No todo el mundo tiene tanto coraje.

-Querrás decir que no todo el mundo es tan cabezota.

-Eso también -sonrió Edward-. Te quiero, Bella. Y quiero un futuro contigo.

-Ahora mismo, yo... No es justo para las niñas.

-¿Te estás negando a pensado siquiera?

-No -dijo ella-. Pero estamos hablando de dos años, Edward. Dos años de prácticas.

-Han pasado siete y mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Al contrario -dijo él, mirándola con una tristeza que Bella no había visto hasta aquel momento-. Creí que a ti te había ocurrido lo mismo, pero veo que me había equivocado.

-No estabas equivocado -murmuró Bella.

-Entonces, quizá tienes miedo de compartir tu vida conmigo -replicó Edward, furioso-. Yo sé lo que quiero, Bella -añadió, saliendo del salón.

Cuando estuvo sola, Bella miró el maletín. Sobre una chapita de metal estaba grabado: _Doctora Bella Swan Cullen._

* * *

><p>Otro buen capítulo, no? En el próximo se define todo. Espero sus comentarios y Me Gusta en Facebook!<p>

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


	12. Capítulo 12

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doce<strong>

Edward alargó el brazo, pero el sitio de Bella estaba vacío. Se sentó de golpe, pasándose la mano por la cara. Bella se había ido. Sabía que las cosas no se habían solucionado entre ellos, pero cuando ella se metió en su cama y le hizo el amor, había pensado que tenían una oportunidad.

Apartando las sábanas, Edward se vistió a toda prisa. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio la maleta en el pasillo.

Encontró a Bella en la cocina, mirando su taza de café.

- ¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó, seña lando la maleta.

- Me han llamado esta mañana, Edward. Tengo que estar en el hospital esta tarde.

- ¿Ibas a marcharte sin decirme adiós?

- No.

- Mentira.

- Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil -le rogó ella.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella, claro que voy a hacerlo más difícil! Vas a dejarme.

Ella intentó tomar un poco de café, pero no podía tragar.

- ¿Ves esto? -preguntó, mostrándole las facturas-. He comprometido mi salario como médico y ahora es el momento de pagar las facturas.

- Yo podría encargarme de eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- No quiero que lo hagas. ¡No es tu carrera, es la mía!

- Eso es lo que significa compartir tu vida con alguien, Bella. Cada uno da lo que el otro necesita.

- Yo he estado sola toda mi vida, Edward. No sé lo que es compartir.

- Eso puede cambiar.

- He firmado un contrato y tengo que irme -insistió ella, con labios temblorosos-. Por favor, no discutas conmigo ahora.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, pero no es suficiente. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me busque otra que esté todo el día en la cocina? Por favor, Bella, ¿de verdad crees que eso es lo que busco en una esposa? -preguntó Edward, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. No nos estás dando una oportunidad.

- No digas eso. Por favor -murmuró Bella. La noche del baile, Edward le había dicho que lo quería «todo o nada» y ella se había dado cuenta de que tendría que ser lo último. Si se quedaba, lo lamentaría toda la vida.

Bella tomó la taza de café, tiró el contenido al fregadero y la aclaró antes de meterla en el lavaplatos, intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo un gesto tan sencillo podía romperle el corazón?, se preguntaba.

- Cariño, no me dejes fuera de tu vida -le rogó él.

Bella se negaba a mirarlo.

- Tengo que hacerlo.

- Quiero que te quedes. Te quiero en mi vida.

Bella se volvió hacia él, furiosa de repente.

- ¡Tú quieres! -exclamó, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pues ya tuviste lo que querías hace siete años. Elegiste y no fue a mí. Pensaste en ti y en tu deber, pero nunca pensaste en mí, Edward.

- Eso no es verdad -dijo él-. No ha pasado un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ti.

- ¿Y se supone que debo sentir pena por eso? Porque no la siento -dijo ella, tragando saliva-. ¿Y lo que necesito yo, Edward? Estoy en tu vida, en tu casa, en tu cama... te quiero y quiero a tus hijas. ¿Qué más quieres?

- Todo lo que pueda conseguir de ti.

La expresión de Bella se volvió amarga.

- Eso es mentira. Todo o nada, dijiste en el baile. Pues ahora mismo yo no puedo darte eso, Edward. ¿Dónde estamos entonces? -preguntó. Cuando Edward dio un paso hacia ella, Bella lo detuvo con un gesto-. No me toques -lo advirtió. Si la tocaba, se derretiría. Y necesitaba estar furiosa en aquel momento-. Es igual que hace siete años. A tu manera o a la calle.

- Sé que tienes miedo, Bella.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

- He vivido asustada toda mi vida, Edward. Asustada de que mi padre no volviera del trabajo, asustada cuando me hice adolescente, asustada cuando me hice una mujer y no tenía a nadie que me aconsejara. Y cuando mi padre murió... me quedé sola. No le importaba a nadie -explicó ella, sin mirarlo. No quería su piedad. Solo quería que la entendiera.

- A mí me importabas.

- Sí, claro. Te importaba tanto que te marchaste de mi vida sin mirar atrás -replicó Bella, con amargura. La expresión del hombre se llenó de dolor-. Tanya se fue hace mucho tiempo. Si tanto me amabas, ¿por qué no fuiste a buscarme?

- Imaginaba que no querrías volver a verme. No tenía ninguna esperanza.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera lo intentaste!

- No podía, Bella. Pero tú has sido mi remordimiento más grande, la pena más grande de mi vida.

- Y tú la mía -murmuró ella-. Debería haberte exigido una explicación, pero pensé que si podías dejarme tan fácilmente era porque yo no te había importado nada.

- No era así y tú lo sabes. Te quiero y sé que tú me quieres a mí.

- Claro que te quiero.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo?

- Porque no tengo elección.

- Todos podemos elegir.

Ella negó con la cabeza, furiosa.

- Edward, no sabías quien era yo hace siete años y sigues sin saberlo.

-Te equivocas -dijo él, tomando su mano.

Bella se soltó de un tirón.

-Mira esta casa. ¡Para mí es un palacio! ¡Tú eres el sueño americano, Edward! Rico, guapo, respetado y adorado por su familia. Has vivido rodeado de lujos toda tu vida y no te culpo por ello. Pero esa es la razón por la que no me entiendes.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella, no tengo tan mala memoria!

- Tú veías lo que yo quería que vieras. ¿Alguna vez has pasado hambre, Edward? -le preguntó-. Yo he vivido de palomitas y café durante semanas y tuve que trabajar en mil sitios para pagar la universidad. A veces tenía pesadillas, soñaba que acababa limpiando servicios porque no podía pagarme la carrera.

- Pero eso se ha terminado, Bella -dijo él, con el corazón encogido por aquella revelación-. Eres médico. ¿De qué tienes miedo ahora? -preguntó, acercándose como se acercaría a un animal herido. Ella no contestó, ahogada en sollozos-. ¿De qué, cariño?

- Estoy aterrada porque cuando por fin he conseguido mi sueño de ser médico, descubro que no es todo lo que quiero. Verte otra vez, amarte, amar a tus hijas... eso es todo lo que yo había querido siempre, Edward -dijo Bella, con la voz rota-. Todo lo que había querido... y lo que no puedo tener.

- Bella...

- Dios mío, Edward... ¿es que no sabes que si pudiera me quedaría?

- Encontraremos una solución. Te lo juro, Bella -murmuró él, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ella cerró los ojos, temblando-. No llores. Confía en mí.

- Tengo que irme. De verdad, Edward. Tengo que irme -susurró ella, besándolo suavemente en los labios- No me hagas elegir entre mi carrera y tú, por favor -le rogó-. Te necesito, pero sé que no puedo tener las dos cosas.

Edward dio un paso atrás.

- No voy a detenerte, Bella. No sé si quiero una mujer para quien su carrera es más importante que su familia.

- Pensé que la familia te apoyaba siempre, pero parece que me he equivocado -dijo Bella entonces. Edward palideció-. Esta es la persona que soy, Edward. La que tengo que ser para gustarme a mí misma. He hecho muchos sacrificios y si no puedes aceptar eso, nunca podremos estar juntos.

Un segundo después, Bella tomaba la maleta y desaparecía de su vida.

Edward miró la cocina vacía y cerró los ojos.

Le dolía tanto el pecho que creyó que su corazón se rompía de verdad.

Kate y Kim estaban sentadas frente al televisor, con los ojos enrojecidos. Ninguna de las dos le dirigía la palabra. Culpaban a Edward por la marcha de Bella y él no podía negarlo.

- ¿Tenéis hambre?

Las niñas lo miraron sin decir nada.

Edward suspiró, dándose la vuelta.

- Se le olvidó que se me ha caído un diente -dijo Kate entonces.

- ¿Qué?

- Bella dijo que el Ratoncito Pérez también vendría aquí, aunque se me cayó en casa de la abuela.

- ¿Has mirado debajo de tu almohada? -se arriesgó a preguntar Edward.

Kate lo miró, sorprendida. Un segundo después, subía corriendo la escalera. Edward no sabía si Bella habría dejado un regalo para ella y no movió un músculo hasta que la oyó bajar, aterrado. Cuando la niña le mostró un dólar de plata, su corazón empezó a dar saltos.

Bella no olvidaba nada.

- No voy a gastármelo nunca.

Edward suspiró, inclinándose para abrazar a su hija. Su madre y la señora Winslow lo miraban desde la puerta.

- Cariño, Bella es médico y tiene que trabajar mucho durante los próximos dos años.

- ¿Tú le dijiste que se fuera, papá?

- Yo quería que se quedara, cielo, pero tenía que marcharse. Lo sabíamos desde el primer día.

Kim se colocó al lado de su hermana.

- Haz algo, papá. Haz que vuelva -dijo la niña, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

- No puedo -dijo Edward, abrazándolas a las dos. Kate y Kim se pusieron a llorar y él maldijo a Bella por su orgullo y a sí mismo por no saber cómo solucionar la situación.

Una hora después, las niñas se quedaron dormidas y, después de subirlas a su habitación, Edward fue a la cocina.

- Creí que había criado un hijo más listo - le dijo su madre.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, mamá? - suspiró él.

- Bella tiene tantas deudas que no puede pensar en pararse por nada, ni por nadie.

- Ahora es cuando realmente te necesita.

- Y yo la necesito a ella.

- Entonces, haz algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Haz que vuelva a casa.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara, suspirando.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? He hecho de todo, menos ponerle una alfombra roja.

- Decirle lo que puedes hacer por ella no es lo mismo que hacerlo. Y eres un loco si crees que Bella va a poner en peligro su trabajo, especialmente con todas esas deudas. Ella sabe que su deber es pagarlas. Y lo que te ocurrió con Tanya debería haberte enseñado que el sentido del deber puede obligar a una persona a hacer muchas estupideces -dijo su madre. Edward la miró, sorprendido-. Bella ha sacrificado más de lo que tú y yo podemos imaginar para llegar donde ha llegado -añadió, muy seria-. Compartir la vida con alguien no siempre significa que se hagan las cosas al cincuenta por ciento. A veces, uno tiene que poner más que el otro.

Edward miró a su madre, sin verla. Un segundo después, tomó su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta. Esme lo siguió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Traer a mi mujer a casa -contestó él. Esme sonrió.

- Ese es mi hijo.

Edward la encontró en la sala de maternidad, vestida con una bata blanca. Una enfermera esperaba a su lado mientras ella firmaba unos papeles.

- Bella.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

- Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó él. Bella señaló una puerta, con el corazón acelerado-. No tienes muy buen aspecto.

- Tú tampoco -murmuró ella, sin mirarlo.

- No puedo seguir así, Bella.

- Edward...

- No, déjame terminar. Las niñas no dejan de llorar, yo no sé ni lo que hago y el rancho ya no es el mismo sin ti.

- No puedo volver y tú lo sabes -dijo ella, parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas-. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Que abandone una carrera por la que he sacrificado toda mi vida? Tú mismo has dicho que necesitabas alguien que estuviera contigo y con las niñas. Y yo no puedo darte eso.

- Pero yo sí puedo dártelo a ti, cariño -Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Son mis deudas y mis problemas.

Edward alargó la mano y apartó el pelo de su frente.

- Cariño, has estado sola tanto tiempo que no sabes cómo compartir tus problemas con nadie. Deja que yo te enseñe. No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero que estemos juntos.

- Edward...

Bella se sentía como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. Durante los últimos días se había sentido tan triste, tan rota, que apenas podía concentrarse en nada. Era cierto. Nunca había compartido sus problemas con nadie. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

- He hecho algunos cambios para que no tengas que abandonar nada.

Bella lo miró, perpleja.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- He pagado tus deudas. No, escúchame -la interrumpió cuando ella iba a protestar-. Deja que lo haga, Bella. ¿Es que no me quieres?

- Claro que te quiero. Te quiero tanto que me mata verte otra vez.

Edward suspiró.

- Nos hemos quitado una cosa de encima. Sé que tienes que hacer las prácticas durante dos años, pero ¿quién dice que tenga que ser aquí?

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó ella, con el corazón acelerado.

- He hablado con el director del hospital de Aiken y con el director de este hospital. Los dos están de acuerdo en que puedes hacer tus prácticas en Aiken. Puedes trabajar con el doctor Albrightson. Va a retirarse dentro de dos años y no le importaría que alguien heredase sus pacientes.

Bella no podía hablar. Edward le había dicho que confiara en él, que encontraría la forma de estar juntos, pero ella no había creído que pudiera mover montañas. Y menos por ella.

- No lo he hecho para controlarte -siguió él-. Lo he hecho solo porque te quiero y te necesito. Una vez te perdí porque no me di cuenta de lo importante que era para ti ser médico y no pienso volver a cometer ese error. Te quiero, Bella. Te he querido desde el primer día. Estoy haciendo esto porque no puedo vivir sin ti -añadió, tomando su mano-. Cásate conmigo.

- Cásate con nosotros, Bella -escuchó dos vocecitas.

Bella se volvió y vio a las niñas en la puerta. Sin que se diera cuenta, Edward le puso un anillo en el dedo.

- Cásate con nosotros, cariño. Los Cullen no podemos vivir sin ti.

Bella decidió no pensar más y enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡Sí, sí!

- Cariño -susurró Edward-. Me has salvado la vida.

Bella sonrió, sus sollozos mezclándose con las risas de Kate y Kim. Edward decía que le había salvado la vida, pero era su amor lo que la había salvado a ella. Y cuando acarició a las gemelas, su corazón pareció hincharse. Lo tenía todo, todo lo que había soñado de niña y de mayor. Allí estaba, en los brazos de Edward, en el corazón de Edward.

Era una mujer feliz. ¿Cómo podría no serlo?

Su familia estaba con ella.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al final. Qué les pareció? A mi me encantó, ahora quiero saber que piensan ustedes. Todavía falta un pequeño epílogo que lo estaré subiendo en horas (quizás). Muchisimas gracias a aquellas lectoras que comentaron cada capítulo y estuvieron desde el principio. Pondría los nombres pero no estoy muy bien de salud y solo me conecté unos minutos para poner el final.<p>

Gracias a esas veintiún personas que pusieron su Me Gusta en Facebook. Y muchos más agradecimientos a las que ponen me gusta a las publicaciones y comentan. No pueden negar que no respondo todo.

Y a las personas que todavía no se sumaron, las espero!

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**

Estén atentas porque en cualquier momento vuelvo con una nueva adaptación ;)


	13. Epílogo

_****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de Amy J. Fetzer****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPILOGO<strong>_

_Cinco años después._

Edward caminaba por el pasillo con su hijo en brazos, lloriqueando porque quería estar en el suelo. Sus hijas iban tras él, los tacones de sus botas repiqueteando en el suelo del silencioso hospital.

Edward se paró frente a una puerta y llamó antes de entrar. Bella levantó la cabeza de unos papeles.

- No estás preparada -dijo antes de besarla. Un beso fuerte, de amor profundo.

- Gracias, me hacía falta -murmuró ella.

- Pues tengo más -sonrió Edward. Bella besó a su hijo, que alargaba las manitas para tocarla y a las gemelas, guapísimas con sus trajes de montar- ¿Es que tengo que pedir cita para ver a mi mujer?

- Solo tengo que terminar una cosa -se disculpó Bella, anotando algo en un cuaderno, mientras se quitaba la bata.

- Date prisa, mamá. Vamos a llegar tarde.

- Me estoy dando prisa. Cierren la puerta.

Bella se metió tras el biombo de los pacientes para cambiarse de ropa y Edward se asomó.

- ¿Puedo mirar?

Ella se estaba quitando el vestido. Sus pechos eran un poco más grandes y sus caderas, un poco más anchas, pero seguía excitándolo como siempre.

- No -contestó ella, mientras se ponía los vaqueros.

- Vale. Alexander, estate quieto -le dijo al niño. Su hijo sonrió y el corazón de Edward se llenó de amor.

- No estoy muy convencida de esto, Edward. Sé que están preparadas, pero no dejo de recordar la cantidad de hombres a los que tengo que dar puntos después de un rodeo.

- No te preocupes, mamá -dijo Kate.

- No nos vamos a hacer daño -añadió Kim. Bella sonrió, mientras se pintaba los labios.

- Eso es lo que dijisteis la última vez.

Bella tomó a Alex en brazos y le dio su maletín a Edward antes de salir por la puerta.

- ¿Llevas el busca? ¿Y el móvil? -preguntó su marido. Ella sonrió. No podría vivir sin él. Eran auténticos compañeros.

- Lo llevo todo.

- ¿Cansada?

- No demasiado -contestó Bella-. ¿Cómo puedo vivir en la misma casa contigo y seguir echándote de menos?

- Es la época de subastas, cielo, ya sabes. -dijo Edward-. Pero esta noche no vas a echarme de menos -añadió, en voz baja. Bella lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Mamá, date prisa -dijo Kim. Edward y Bella entraron en el ascensor justo cuando las puertas se cerraban.

- Está contratado, señor -murmuró Bella, mientras Edward le daba un masaje en la espalda.

- Hoy he hecho una cosa -sonrió él.

- Lo estás haciendo ahora. ¿O te refieres a gritar como un loco cuando tu hija dio aquel salto?

Edward la mordió en el cuello.

- He contratado una cocinera y un ama de llaves.

- Iba a hacerlo yo -protestó ella. La señora Winslow se había despedido unos días antes y Bella apenas había tenido tiempo de entrevistar a las candidatas.

- He llamado a Ángela.

- Qué listo.

- Lo he hecho para poder tenerte a solas y violarte cuando quiera.

- Más listo aún - rió Bella, dándose la vuelta para acariciarlo como a él le gustaba-. Te quiero, mi vida.

Hicieron el amor suave, lentamente, pero la pasión empezó a crecer, quemándolos a los dos. Más tarde, se tumbaban en la cama que había pertenecido a sus ancestros y seguían besándose.

- He echado de menos a mi mujer -murmuró Edward, acariciándola por debajo de las sábanas.

- Lo sé. Y voy a tomarme algún tiempo libre -dijo Bella. Edward la miró, sorprendido-. Creo me merezco un descanso.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Edward.

- Estoy embarazada -contestó ella. Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Y son gemelos -añadió. La cara de sorpresa de su marido la hizo reír-. Es culpa tuya. Son tus cromosomas.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza, sin decir nada. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Veían la vida de la misma forma. Edward era un hombre fuerte que cuidaba de todos y le daba más de lo que nunca hubiera podido desear. Lo amaba con todo su ser. Su marido había luchado por conseguir su amor y le había dado lo que ella siempre había echado de menos en su vida: una familia, un hogar y un corazón tan lleno de alegría que no había sitio para la tristeza.

- Me parece que tendremos que contratar una niñera -dijo él por fin.

- De eso nada. Es la parte que más me gusta. Eso y quererte a ti.

Edward la besó con ternura, disfrutando del amor que compartían. Apenas recordaba lo que era vivir sin Bella. Lo solo que había estado, lo perdido. Pero, desde que se habían casado, su vida estaba llena de felicidad y disfrutaba de cada segundo. Especialmente cuando los días terminaban así, rodeando con sus brazos a la princesa del río Willow.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos sus reviews! Siento mucho la demora. Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo.<p>

No se olviden de pasar por la página de facebook

**www . facebook . com / MasenEmily**


End file.
